Pandora: Summer of the Dead
by DynomiteX246
Summary: Sequel to Pandora: Spring of Genesis. In the world of Remnant, a dark force is collecting all the dark energy of many worlds, and attends to use this power to create chaos all around. Collectors, Assassins, and Huntresses must band together to prevent their worlds from being consumed by its own darkness. Featuring characters from Persona 3, Dimension W, Akame Ga Kill, and RWBY.
1. The Story So Far

_**Hey guys! Never thought I would make this fast didn't I? Well I really wanted to continue this story for everyone to see. Be sure to tell all your friends about my story. Also check out my other fics! Thanks for reading!**_

 **In an empty white space, there was a woman lost and confused. She would later meet a man with strange powers. Powers to control worlds. The woman named Cinder Fall was given a deal to work for this man, known as Haruka Seameyer. A man who created a power source that can allow him to control reality. But it was lost before he can use it. He and Cinder teamed up to search for the power known as The Genesis. With their intention of controlling everything, they were unaware of the opposition to their plans.**

 **Minato Arisato. A young collector trained by the infamous Beast, Albert Schuman. He made a reputation of himself as the most skilled and capable collector of Earth in 2072. During a collecting job, he meets a girl of his destiny. Mira Yurizaki. A robot created by the famous Shido Yurizaki. Mira tried to help his ill Father ever since her creation. However, his heart was filled with nothing but grief and anger. So he secretly built an unknown device that made him disappear from the face of the earth. With nothing but his last instructions, Mira joins Minato in his quest to find coils, but also uncover his past. They would go through trials to uncover more of the coils power and learn more about other worlds outside their own.**

 **The Earth they're in is the Earth that is in the year 2072. Close to the Earth they know is another Earth from 1024, with powerful weapons known as Imperial Arms. It was ravaged by civil war, clouding the lands with death and blood. But the war eventually ended, thanks to an assassin known as the Red Eyed Killer, Akame.**

 **Another world they discovered is Remnant. A world built by an energy source by dust. Humanity used this power source to fend off against malicious creatures known as Grimm. Many warriors of this world also use their inner power known as Aura's to protect themselves and help allows them to bring out Semblances. Hunters and Huntresses have been training since childhood to defend their land. One such young huntress, Ruby Rose is lost between dimensions, and with no memories. She was picked up by a man who has mastered coil use as weapons, known simply as Loser. She finds out that she is not the only one who is lost with no memories.**

 **After being summoned to a race to find an ultimate coil, Minato and Ruby finds themselves in each others sides to find out their past. They also find themselves meeting with Akame. Akame battles Minato to the death, only to be stopped by her friend she met since this dimensional mess started, Jaune Arc. With Akame on their side, they enter deeper into the dead island only to be ambushed by Cinder Fall and her Crime Syndicate. After a large scale battle, Minato and Mira goes inside Adrastea, a lab that made many coils, including the ultimate one, the coil that is Genesis. But they end up meeting Haruka Seameyer himself, and his bio body. A hulking weapon that combines elements from Remnant and Earth 1049's biological and technological enhancements. Minato gives out a plan to defeat the large hybrid, as he goes deeper into the island to face Cinder Fall himself.**

 **After a long and grueling fight, Minato defeats Cinder, and puts an end to her conquest, once and for all. Everyone else charges at Seameyer and try their best to trap him. In the end, Ruby successfully pulled through with the plan and ends Seameyer's crazy delusions. But couldn't save Loser from certain death, having another death, into her conscious. In the end, everyone came back home, with few exceptions, deciding to stay in different worlds to explore more of themselves. With the Dimension Administration Bureau checking under dimensional travels, peace seems to be secure. Or so it seems...**

 **In a dark room...**

A group of white masked men enter a room with a table and a single lamp. More show up, dragging a hand-cuffed man with a black coat with his face hidden in shadow. The man sits down. Then one masked man sits in front of him. "You caused a ruckus with your presence alone."

"Yeah, well...that was my best trademarks."

The masked man is then given papers. "You have helped out in our cause in the past, that I can't deny. But last time I checked after the Fall of Beacon, you..."

"Yeah. I have been getting that a lot."

"Do not interrupt me you human trash!" The masked one inhaled and exhaled. "Last time I checked, you and others have helped our cause trying to bring justice to Remnant. But I find that hard to believe."

"Oh what? You jealous that someone like me, a human, gained so much freedom and control over you all, while you are stuck with the same old job, day in, day out?"

"Do not test me. You are in White Fang territory! So watch your mouth human trash!"

The black coated man begins to chuckle. "Ho ho! Oh I might be trash, but I can also read bullshit. And tell me with full honesty, which is worse? Something that actually had use in the past, or something that had none whatsoever, other than getting flushed?"

The white fang interrogator then stands up with anger in his eyes. "This interrogation is over! You will rot in your cell until our leader shows up and gives his judgement! You may have forgotten that we White Fang were not too fond with you from the very beginning and celebrated the thought of you getting eaten by a Grimm! But we will make sure that experience will be pleasurable in comparison of what we plan to do to you."

Then the black coated man raised his brow, showing his glowing red eye. "Oh really?" Then there was an explosion outside. The interrogator notices. "Cause you see, there's a funny saying in being eaten alive. You get shit on to the very bottom." Then the interrogator then hears screaming. His fellow men are getting slaughtered by some unknown source. "But the only good thing about being in the bottom...there's no where to go but up." The face reveals a man with orange hair and cocky look on his face. "As for the good memories, I must say, I had fun with you and your furry friends, but my new associates are expecting me, and I don't want to be late. I'm merely here to say farewell to the White Fang and thank you for the precious memories." Then he stands up and walks off.

"Wait!" The interrogator then pulls out a gun. "You cannot escape the White Fang! No one does!"

"Is that so? Because the White Fang seems to have a huge problem of their own..." Then the door blasts open, revealing metallic arms. Then someone enters the room with crazy sadistic eyes.

"No! Not you! DAMN YOU MONSTER!" The interrogator begins shooting. But the said monster then uses its arm to transform its arm into a machine gun and shoot the masked faunus. Bullets spray all over the floor and blood splatter all over the room. Even the coated man couldn't help but look away. When it is over, the interrogator is long dead.

The man then looks at the damage, and whistled at the sight. "Crude, but...effective."

Then the monster salutes to the man with the eyes of a sadist gone and replaced with an innocent pair of eyes of a little girl. "I've come to rescue you sir! Seryu Ubiquitous, reporting for duty!"

"Well aren't you the most helpful hero. I knew I called the right help."

She then exits the room. "Come! We must leave post-haste!" The man follows as he looks around the dead corpses of the other White Fang members. They go outside to see even more dead bodies and destroyed vehicles and fire blazing. "I will escort you to the nearest shelter."

"That won't be necessary. I have an appointment to get to."

"Are you sure? It's not safe out here!"

"Its fine. I know my way. You just go back and tell them you did a good job."

The one named Seryu then smiled an innocent smile. "Very well! Be safe, and may Justice guide you Mister!"

The man then smirks. "Please...call me Roman."

"Be safe Roman!" The one named Roman walks off as Seryu smiled upon the work she has done. She vows to herself that she will never rest until she will put every single White Fang or Faunus to absolute Justice.

The one named Roman walks through the woods, smirking, unable to contain his excitement. "Things have just gotten interesting..."

 **Pandora: Summer of the Dead...**


	2. Wild Card

**Hey guys. Its that time again! The Summer of the Dead has arrived! This time around, you'll never know who will show up. Enjoy!**

 **Pandora...Based on the Greek tale of a young lady named Pandora. She was given a box that was said to hold all of the negative energy of the world. But she was deceived to open it. And from there, her name will always be remembered as taboo. A law that shall never be broken. But have we humans have the capability to break the greatest law of them all? A new Pandora's Box is about to be open.**

 **Remnant...**

A hand rises from a black lake, as a Grimm climbs its way out of the black lake and roars to the red sky. It then walks along with other Grimm to one direction. A Grimm bird flies through the dark red skies as it enters a castle that ascends above the dark land of the Grimm. It goes inside and lands on a pale white hand with black veins. The hand belongs to a woman that is wearing a black robe with ghostly white skin, with black and red eyes. The woman then notices the rings it is holding on its claws. She knows who those rings belonged to.

She forms a meeting with other individuals on a large table. "Gentlemen...it appears our Fall Maiden Cinder...is dead..."

A man with a mustache raises his brow. "Well...how unfortunate...but really, am I the only one who thought she would fail us? But even I thought she wouldn't fail us 'this' easily...Absolutely disgraceful. She went missing for a week and this happens..."

A skinny man, sitting cross legged smirks. "Heh Heh...Must be a record..."

The pale woman stands up. "Regardless..." She walks up to her window. "...Whether you had any feelings for her...or not, this still won't be ignored...someone was able to defeat Cinder, and with her Fall Maiden powers in tact. This is problematic to our plans...Another piece of this, is her two peons hasn't been seen ever since. For all we know, they could have died too. Or...they could be hiding, revealing our secrets...sabotaging us..."

The skinny man then grins. "hehehe...If that's the case...they are already dead! Just give me the word your highness..." He bows.

"I'm flattered...But what I really want is to find out who killed Cinder, and have him brought to me. For what I heard, Ozpin has been killed by Cinder. The only people that can defeat her is him and a Silver Eye Warrior..."

A burly man with his arms crossed scoffs. "How can one person defeat one of us? Its unthinkable..."

"That is why I want you to find any information you can find and capture this someone...I want to personally meet this person..."

The mustache man crosses his arms. "With all due respect, have you gained any lead on who did it? It can't be one of those...children from Beacon."

The woman stares at a little device she holds on her fingers. "...no. I believe this will lead us to our answer." She smiles. Knowing that something interesting will be going on. "Make no mistake...Cinder held an important piece of our ultimate victory...and this...someone who killed her...escape this alive...Dr. Watts, I want you to give this to our undercover men to find out where this came from." She gives it to the one with the mustache as he nods. She turns to the skinny man. "Tyrian, I want you to stop your search for the Spring Maiden for the moment and await further information about Cinder's killer..." He grins with delight. "...and bring him to me." Then he slouches in disappointment.

But Tyrian thinks about it, then smiles. "Well...I always love meeting new people...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Earth 2072...**

Snoring can be heard through the room. A dark green haired boy with nothing but sweatpants is sleeping while his alarm clock is going off. Someone walks in. "Minato!" A girl with green hair, with blue streaks walks up to the snoring Minato. "Your alarm has been going off an hour ago! Maybe you should wake up!" He still snores. "Ugh...your so difficult I swear..." She turns off the alarm. "Wake up!" Still no response. "I swear...You leave me no choice." She then reveals her cord like tail and attaches it to the alarm clock. She then buffers for five seconds and then loud music BOOMS the clock.

Minato wakes up. "Agh! What the?! Mira?! What was that all about?"

"You've been oversleeping again! Your not going to be in your tip top shape if you keep this up! What if Mary calls you at this time?"

"Don't worry. She usually calls me at noon."

Mira crosses her arms. "Its almost 12:00 pm."

Minato then rubs his head. "Really? This never happened to me...well...maybe like two times, but other than that, never."

Mira sighs as she shakes her head. "...I don't know what you'll do without me..."

Minato sits up. "Hey now, I'm more organized than you think. I always know that Mary calls me at the afternoon. So she will call me somewhere around twenty minutes or at night." Then his phone calls. He quickly checks and sighs in relief. "Its not her." He opens the the phone as Mira scoffs. "Hello?"

"You remember this voice?"

"Um...not really? Who is this?"

"Re-Really? We fought, remember?"

"I fought a lot of people, you need to be more specific."

"Ugh...That doesn't matter. The point is, We have illegal coils in our hands. If you want them, you better find them!"

Minato rolls his eyes. "Ugh...look, that's not how it works."

"What?"

"I am a collector. You know what that means?"

"Um...not really? What about it?"

"I'm a bounty hunter for short. I don't just collect illegal coils just because some random person challenges me. I have to take the job from my boss."

"Yeah? So what?"

"It means your an idiot." Minato said.

"What was that?! I'm totally going to kill you now! Just come over here and meet yo-"

"Mercury! Who are you calling?!"

"Emerald! Get out of here!"

"Are you calling him?! Didn't you forget that we have to hide?!"

"Didn't you want to avenge Cinder or something?!"

"For all we know he could bring in help, and we will be screwed!"

"Stop being a baby will ya?!"

"Oh that is it! Give me your scroll!"

"No!" Minato hears some muffling, then he could hear wind and a crashing sound. They're voices are now more silent. "Crap where is it..."

"Damn it Merc! Forget it! Help me load up the coils!"

"Agh...slave driver..."

Minato places his phone on his bed. "Well..." Then he feels his phone vibrating. He presses a new tab and its Mary. "Hello?"

"Sorry for the early call, but I have a new job for you."

Minato smirks and rolls his eyes. "You don't say!" He sarcastically says as he leaves the room.

Mira follows. "This could be an interesting day."

In the year 2036, humanity discovered another dimension axis known as W along side X, Y, and Z. As a result, the inter-dimensional electromagnetic induction devices, known as coils were developed to draw out the unlimited energy source of the Dimension W. Giant Towers were made all around sixty locations around the world to stabilize the unlimited energy. This gave the entire world seamless amount of energy. The New Telsa Energy and the worlds governments called it the World System and it has changed society as we know it. The founder of New Telsa Energy, Shido Yurizaki, had proudly said, "Mankind had finally obtained, unlimited energy!"

Time pass and a warehouse is filled with goons and criminals, packing crates filled with weapons. The ones leading the operation is Mercury Black and Emerald Shustrai. They command the men to set up the crates for shipment on an upcoming truck.

"Watch it you idiots!" Emerald yells out.

"Calm down Emerald. I know they aren't bright, but they're all we got at this point."

"That's the problem. We really scrapped the bottom of the barrel here! We are wanted here, everyone now knows who we are, we can't run, we can't hide, and I just want to kill that bastard for killing CINDER!" Emerald groans in frustration.

Mercury places his arms on her back. "Hey now! Calm down. We'll have a shot at him. We can hide again, and when we have our opportunity to get him, we go for it! We'll kill him, and everyone he loves! Sounds good?"

Emerald crosses his arms. She looks at him with angry eyes. She then sighs. "Yeah. Its not like we have a choice. Its not like Cinder wants us to mope around anyways."

The men carry the large crate. "Carry the big box to the tru-" Then a needle hits the top of the crate. "Huh?!" The men then looks up on the roof of the warehouse to see someone with a dark jacket, flapping on the cold breeze of night time. "Boss! Its Bruce Wayne! Its fucking Batman!"

Emerald and Mercury looks where the others are staring at and see the intruder. "Its him!" Emerald yells out in anger.

Minato stands tall. "Now I know what you guys are thinking, 'how did he found us so quickly?' You guys want to know how?"

"Oh god! He used his spider senses!"

Mercury chuckles while Emerald face palms. "Heh heh...idiots am I right?"

Minato then brings out his phone. "You bozos didn't hang up your phone!"

Emerald then turns to Mercury with fire in her eyes. "YOU. FORGOT. TO HANG UP. YOUR SCROOOOL?!"

Minato brings his phone back. "Now lets get down to business."

Then Mercury looks down to see needles on his feet. "What the?!" Mercury then falls over with his feet stuck on the floor. "Agh!"

Minato then jumps down to everyone's level. "Now hand over the illegal coils, unless you want a piece of this." He brings out his sword from his back scab. The men surround Minato with guns and swords. "Wow, you really stepped up your game guys." He smirks. Minato then jumps up and pounces at the ones with the guns as the criminals begin to panic and shoot everywhere. Minato uses that fear to his advantage and hides in and out to take down the rest. Once all the guns are taken care of he shifts his focus on Emerald. He rushes in and gets in her way while she was on her way inside. "Hold up."

Emerald grits in anger. "You! Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill you?!"

"You'd be surprised on how many people think that."

Emerald then shouts. "AAAH! You are DEAD!" She readies her green tomahawk and swings out of passion.

Minato easily dodges. "Give me a break." He then readies a chop to the neck. "Hm?" His hand fazes through Emerald as if she was a ghost. "That's right, she does that..." He looks around and see's an open door on the warehouse. He goes inside and overhears Emerald carrying a handicapped Mercury.

"Ugh! How can you let him get you like this?!"

"Shut up! Just give me those boots!"

"Alright. Are you sure you can take it though?"

"Oh I know I can!"

Minato hides behind a crate and see's Emerald gives Mercury new metal boots. These ones has coils placed in. "Aw crap..."

Mercury then tests his kicks. "Yeah! Now this is more like it! Lets give this new upgrade a spin!"

Emerald is still on her serious face. "Now Merc, this is only the prototype, so it could malfunction if your not too careful."

Mercury smirks. "I got this." Then he kicks the air, causing a powerful gust of wind break. Minato jumps out of the way and see's the crate he was hiding behind was cut clean, then the wind blows the crate into many pieces. "Ha Ha! This is the kind of power I like!"

Minato then throws more needles and Mercury jumps out of the way. "Great. You guys really know how to be pains in my ass."

Mercury chuckles with confidence. "Laugh while you can. But your going to die tonight."

"To you guys? Not in your life." Minato runs out of the warehouse. He rolls out of blasting range from Mercury's dangerous new upgrades. Minato then readies his sword.

Mercury then walks towards Minato. Then speeds up and runs straight at him and readies a jumping kick. Minato ducks. He tries to give Minato a face full of metal, but Minato keeps on dodging and striking back with his sword. Both boot and sword clashed and making flares with each clash. "Ha!" Mercury picks up some speed on his kicks as Minato jumps out of range. Then Minato's eyes widen once he see's Mercury multiplying all of the sudden. "Huh?"

"Careful Minato!" He hears Mira's voice in his small device in his ear. "You have to remember that Emerald can bring out illusions!"

"So that's her name?" Minato asked

"GO TO HELL!" The greenette screams out from the distance.

Mercury then jumps up along with his other duplicates. He smirks as he gets ready to battle the Wild Card. Mira shouts out, "Look out Minato!" Then something dashes past her. "Huh?!"

Mercury gets closer to an on guard Minato. "Hope your ready to-huh?!" Then in a flash a burning figure dashes in front of Mercury and punches him with great impact. "UGGH!" As soon as he got hit, all of the duplicates faded away.

"WHAT?!" Emerald see's her partner fall to the ground, knocked out in one punch.

The beaming figure of light then dims down and all Minato and the others could see now is a young man with a black jacket, slacks, and a cap as he adjusts it. "Who the-?!" Minato is both shocked and confused.

The young man is paled skin and grey dull eyes. He then tips his hat to Minato. "We'll stay in touch, Minato Arisato." He then jumps out, and disappears without a trace.

Mira runs to Minato. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But who the hell was that?"

Mira then flinched. "Wait. What about Emerald?!"

Minato then goes to where Emerald yelled at, and they gasp at what they saw. A tied up, unconscious Emerald. "Is that a..."

Mira shakes her head. "No. Not an illusion..."

Minato feels uneasy. This guy just came out of nowhere and beat those guys with no trouble. That and he knows who Minato is. "He knows my name...'we'll stay in touch?' Just what is he planning?"

Mira feels uneasy as well. "I don't know...I can't even see any illegal coils in him..."

Minato shrugs. "Can this day get any weirder?" Then a portal opens in front of them. Someone drops down on her face. Minato and Mira looks down to see an unconscious girl with a red hood. Then a head of a dark wolf with red eyes falls through the portal and it disappears into black mist

"Hey, Isn't that Ruby Rose?!"

"...Give me a break..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Red like Blood

**Remnant. An earth created out of dust. Then came man, and the grimm. Man fended from themselves for centuries. But not without the blood of the people. Years pass, and negative energy became the fuel source for the grimm's malicious existence. Now, it burns brightly than ever. It even touches other worlds around Remnant...**

A crow flies through a fleet of ships leaving a large city. The crow maneuvers through the ships and the buildings in high speeds. The crow then goes in one large building through a window.. The crow flies through the large hallways, as it pass through the columns, the crow transforms into a man with jet black hair and a white jacket, and an angry face. A female staff member then notices the man walking towards the head of this building. "Sir? Sir! Your not allowed there!"

"Blow me." The man then opens the door and slammed it. The lady couldn't help but blush after he said that.

A stern, lean man is in the middle of paperwork. Then the sound of his door opening catches his attention. It was a man he knows well. "Qrow? I didn't recall having a meeting with you."

The one named Qrow walks in with anger written all over his face. "Cut the bullshit Ironwood! I want answers!" He then slams his hands to Ironwoods desk.

"I assume your angry mood that something happened to your niece." He still keeps his calm tone.

"Ya damn right! I was following my niece and her friends to Mistral, and then all of the sudden they disappeared! And look what I found..." He brings out a small coil. "This symbol looks familiar doesn't it?"

Ironwood recognizes it too well. "And you assume this is my creation."

"Well...who do you think?" Qrow then gets in Ironwood's face. "So, are you hiding anything behind everyone's back like in Beacon?"

Ironwood stares back at Qrow's angry eyes. "I had nothing to do with your niece's disappearance." He then stands up and walks up to the window, looking at the view of the city. "In fact me and my best men are looking into these devices. You see I discovered these small contraptions as well, and I too am puzzled on its symbol. But I guarantee that I did not made them."

Qrow couldn't find anything to argue Ironwoods words. If what he says was true, then he is basically wasting his breath. So he reluctantly turns his back and leaves. But then he stops once he opens the door. "I'll believe you for now...But listen well...if I ever find out that you were hiding something again and if my niece gets involved in it...not even Ozpin will cover your ass..." Qrow looks dead straight into Ironwoods eyes. He gave him the benefit of doubt in Beacon. But now, that Ruby is directly involved, he can't ignore this. After what happened to Penny, things can't get any worse for the both of them. But there is a possibility that it can get worse. Far worse.

Qrow flies off in crow form as James Ironwood stares off to the distance and see's his 'ally' leave. He thinks to himself, Ruby Rose going missing is most unfortunate. But he already has enough problems to deal with. After the Fall of Beacon, he has a lot of fingers pointed at him after Penny Polendina was destroyed. She was the barrier that kept the people safe from the Grimm attacked. After that barrier was breached, they were defenseless. James was making sure something like that never happens again. But here lies more problems. No one would trust him anymore. He was lucky enough that small amounts of corperations like the Schnee Family is still supporting him. Apparently people can't trust you anymore for making only one mistake. But then...there was this man...

James hears someone enter. "Mr. Ironwood sir? Your appointment is here."

"Tell him to come in."

Then a man with a greyish brown hair and brown suit and a goatee and rectangular glasses. "James Ironwood. I am honored to be in your presence."

"I am a very busy man you know."

"I see. Things haven't been going well for you lately, hasn't it?"

James is not amused by this man already. "Just why have you come here anyways?"

"I want to reconcile with you. We may have not seen eye to eye in the past, but I believed that in your time of need, you need my help!"

"Oh Please..." James is even more unamused.

"My corporation may not be as forceful and powerful as your army and technology, but I say that we join forces to help out a cause. Something to really gain everyone's trust and lift the spirits of the people!"

"Why shouldn't I refuse like I have many times?"

The man smiles. "What choice do you have? No one trusts you. I am granting you the opportunity to not only gain everyone's trust, but boost your men's morale. And it just so happens that I know a way how we can do this!"

James looks down, thinking. He never wanted to join forces with someone like him. He supports shady background. There is a possibility that he is working for Cinder. He is lucky enough to hold no evidence. But even if he is not, there could be something he is hiding. But this is a thing he can't recover from. At least alone. Ozpin is missing, no one trusts him, his men lost their morale. So whatever offer he has, he has to at least find out. "How do we do this Ikutsuki?"

The man named Ikutsuki smiles. "I am so glad you asked. And please, you may call me Shuji."

James squints his eyes in frustration. "I'd prefer to call you Ikutsuki..."

Shuji shrugs. "Fine by me. Come, the future awaits."

 **Meanwhile...**

A large black creature with a white mask and arrows sticking out of its body roars like a banshee and swings its long arms. Only to get parried by a young man with bladed guns. He angrily attacks furiously and in high speed. The creature then roars and rushes with its half man, half horse legs towards the young man, but then an orange haired girl gets in the way and shots her cannon towards its horse's head. The deformed centaur then stretches its arms to attack the two. Then a red swirl catches the two fighter and save them from the upcoming attack. The red swirl reveals to be a girl with a red hood and a sniper gun. The gun then transforms into a mechanical scythe and jumps in to attack. In a flash she slashed at the deformed centaur in a matter of seconds with inhuman speed. She the uses her gun part of the scythe to shot her way out of the deformed centaur's reach before it can attack back. The grimly creature's back then grows spines on its back, with a crackling sound, as it roars with a loud shriek that causes the hooded girl to cover her ears in pain. The creature then swings its boneless body and spins like a helicopter, striking the hooded girl at her back. The black haired young man goes to a tree and shots with his gun, but gets grabbed by the creature and gets slammed to a wall.

The hooded girl stands back up, rubbing her head in pain. Then she see's someone else also getting up in pain. A blonde with a black sweater with armor over it. He then looks at the creature with anger and determination. He puts his sword back to his scab. "Jaune, what are you doing?!" The one named Jaune then presses a button and causes the scab to be one with the sword in the scab, creating a two-handed sword. He rushes into action. The hooded girl then smirks as she follows.

The shadowy monster then attends to finish off the black haired one while he is defenseless and does so. The young man closes his eyes, assuming its the end. But then once he opens his eyes, he see's his orange haired partner prevented the next blow by jumping in. But her hammer is now stuck on the wall with the creatures hand. She then looks at her partner who is just below her. She blushed at his eyes. "No peaking!"

"Oh! Uh..." He just looked under her dress. They both blush. But then Jaune shows up and cuts the creatures leg. The creature yells and lets the two go. In anger, the centaur monstrosity kicks Jaune away. The little hooded warrior jumps in and slashes at all of the legs, causing it stumble.

The orange hair girl see's the hooded girl jump in protecting them. "Ruby!"

"Nora! Take care of Ren! Me and Jaune will hold it off!" Nora nods in worry. As she carries the exhausted Ren. Ruby keeps shooting at the beast, as she circles around it, avoiding its attacks. Ruby feels the dread of the monsters malicious intent. But for the past month, she has been through a lot, and as result, she is stronger, both physically and mentally. She demonstrates it by going head on against the Grimm and through her improved speed, and upgraded weaponery, she overwhelms the enemy by herself. Back then she would be afraid to even go near it and attack. But she is able to match it by herself thanks to a certain tech that upgraded not only her scythe, but also given jet anklets to give her both speed and control over that overwhelming speed. She uses this new speed to good use and zips through the area and hits at the Grimm monstrosity in all direction. Ruby stops, trying to get a breather, as she see's the centaur is going even more berserk than before. Jaune runs to shield Ruby before the centaur could attack her while she was catching her breath. "Jaune! We need to take that thing down!"

Jaune looks carefully at the centaur. Then he see's Ren and Nora running in back to them. "Me and Ruby will take care of the arms."

Nora nods. "I'll take care of the horse!"

Ren looks at his teammates with sincerity. "I'll handle the rest."

Ruby shoots the beast, making it attack her, she dodges and stabs the hand. The beast turns to Jaune and stretches its arm to hit him. But then Ren rushes in to stab the arm towards the floor. "Jaune now!" Jaune then stabs the arm with his long sword. "Nora!" Nora drops down on a building with a devious smirk on her face and brings down her transformable hammer towards the horse part of the deformed monster. Ren gets ready to finish off the monster he holds a grudge over. The same monster that killed his parents and burned down his village. But little did he know that the monster is tearing his skin out of Ruby's scythe.

Ruby notices it, but its too late. The torn apart hand free's itself. "REN LOOK OUT!"

Ren looks behind him to see a deadly attack coming his way. He tries to dodge, but the hand that is now turning into spikes is too fast. That's when Ren knew its over. He tried his best, but it seems it wasn't enough. Nora see's this, trying to save him, but she won't make it, Ren knows this. But just when he was about to be another fallen comrade, the Grimm's arm gets sliced, with the spikes narrowly avoiding Ren's chest. He stands shocked, as well as Nora, Ruby, and especially Jaune.

"Akame?!"

A girl drops in, holding a sharp sword with a red hilt. Her eyes gleam red, with a black outfit that matches her black long hair. "I'll take this arm!" She begins to slice what's left of the Grimm's stumpy arm with her cursed sword Murasame.

Jaune grips his sword hard to make sure the other arm doesn't do the same thing the other one did. But he looks at Akame striking the Grimm down. He notice how much she is hiding the fact that her stomach is injured. Earlier she took multiple hits on the stomach from the Grimm's back kick. She was out of action considering she hasn't mastered aura that prevents injuries like that. After all, she is not from this world. But even then, she still got back up to fight in an injury that could paralyze and maybe kill any normal person without aura. But Akame doesn't classify as normal in that case. The Grimm then tries to move its half broken body, but the horse part of the body is having a hard time moving properly after Nora's attack. Akame takes the opportunity to slice the horses head off, driving the Grimm to scream in pain. The legs then collapse. Leaving the body to squirm and shake to move. Ren walks with his weapons in hand and glares at the Grimm with malice in his eyes. This time he won't make any mistakes as he begins to finish off this monster.

"This is for my Mother..." He slices the other arm off. "This is for my Father, and all the people you killed..." He cuts the Grimm's chest. "And for..." Then the Grimm shouts at Ren's face. But then it screams in pain once Akame stabs it at the back. She looks at Ren and nods. He nods back. Closes his eyes, and goes face to face with the beast that haunted him since he was a kid. "...And for myself!" He slices the Grimm's head off. The corpse then disintegrates into black mist. Everyone sighs in relief. Ren closes his eyes and remembers his parents when he was a kid. He knows that they can rest easy now. Akame walks over to Ren, putting her hand on his shoulder. They both smile, knowing they did a good job.

Jaune, Ruby, and Nora runs to them. "Are you guys alright?"

Ren nods. "Never better..."

Jaune then shifts his focus on Akame. "Are you?"

Akame holds her stomach gently. "I'm okay. Just...a little sore..."

Jaune raises his brow. "We'll have to move. And once we camp, we'll see." He leads them towards the forest.

Ruby is the only one not moving. Nora notices this. "Ruby? You coming?"

"Huh?" Ruby then see's her team just leaving. "Oh! Coming!" Ruby follows them, still thinking about one thing. "...why do I have a feeling we came here early then we should?..." She mentally shrugs and picks up the pace.

 **Later...**

The team sets up a campfire. Ren and Ruby was out to find some wood so the fire would be brighten while Nora is napping. Jaune couldn't stop looking at Akame, rubbing her stomach. She then blushes once she notices Jaune is looking at her. "I said I'm fine."

Jaune crosses his arms, unamused. "Sure you are..."

"Really."

Jaune then shakes his head. "You don't understand. Sure you are the best fighter out of all of us, but you still didn't develop your aura."

Akame has heard about auras from this world. Aura is a force of power from within that shapes into a force field of the body to protect oneself from fatal attacks. But she didn't think she needed it after all the things she's been through. After killing many notorious criminals and assassins and armies. She never thought she would need something like aura. But after their last fight, she might consider it. If it means getting Jaune to stop staring at her with such worry. But then something came to her head. Since she came from a different world where their way of acquiring power is significantly different, whose to say its even possible for Akame to learn how to use aura.

Ruby and Ren comes back with the wood. They drop it to the fire, and it brightens up more. Ren sits next to the sleeping Nora. He looks at his friend he knew since they were kids. After their last deadly fight, he couldn't help but feel more attached to her now.

Ruby has her hands close to the fire's warmth as the night breeze has been getting the better of her skin after a long search for the wood. "So uh...Akame."

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. Do you miss your world?"

Akame looks towards the fire, thinking about the life that led her up to this. After all the trials, the killings, the betrayals, the pain, the suffering she went through. "I do...I just...feel like I failed my leader...I did disobeyed her more than once. I lost my way and tried to kill the wrong person. I felt that I cannot go back until I find my way and help my new friends."

Ruby feels sorry for her new friend. "You've been through a lot have you?"

Akame then laments on the more personal details of her life. The friends lost, the lies she listened to, the family she lost. "..."

Jaune knows first hand how much her past her hurts her so. Akame said though that it was because of the coils that entered her world. For what she heard from the man that started this whole dimensional mess, Haruka Seameyer, the coils amplified her PTSD from inside her head due to her powerful negative energy. Because of that, she experienced more intense nightmares and suffer from illusions of her past. It isn't as bad as before after she decided to stay with Team RNJR. "We all lost something. But no matter how hard things get, we move on. Right?"

Akame nods in agreement. So does Ruby. They all get tired and eventually, the whole team goes to sleep. Akame slowly opens her eye, still feeling her stomach aching. But before she can go back to her slumber, she notices Ruby shaking. She assumes that it must be the cold. But then she notices her face. She was whimpering. Akame gets up and goes up to Ruby. "Ruby?" She shakes her to wake her. "Ruby!"

"no...no..."

"Ruby!" Akame then notices something. She feels something overwhelming all over Ruby. "Huh?" Its similar to the feeling she had when she activated her War Horn Trump Card. The malice and darkness that went through her, it is now inside Ruby! Akame then looks around and see's red glowing eyes surrounding her.

Jaune wakes up along with Ren. "What the?!"

Nora opens her eyes and see's a Grimm on her face. "WAAAH!" Nora punches the dark shaded wolf out of reach. Akame grabs her sword and unseathes it.

"Huh?...Wha?!" Ruby wakes up and grabs her Crescent Rose.

The pack of Wolf Grimm attacks the group as they fight back. Jaune slices one head off. "Where did those Grimm came from?!"

Akame dodges one attack and stabs one in the head. "We need to find the nearest village!" Everyone runs as fast as they can while the Grimm chase them. Akame runs and slash her way, but then feels her stomach hurting again. "Angh!" She stops and gets on her knees. One of the Grimm's see's this attacks Akame from behind. But then it gets a sword to the face for its troubles. Akame breathed heavily after she killed the Grimm.

Jaune stops on his tracks once he see's his friend on her knees. "Akame!"

Ruby also notices it. "I'll help her!" She dashes in, slashing many Grimm in her way. She reaches Akame. "Are you okay?!"

"Ugh..." Akame tries to get up, Ruby helps her up.

Ruby looks around and see's Ren, Nora, and Jaune fighting for their lives, and she see's Akame struggling to stand up. Ruby is now feeling fear inside. The possibility of one of her friends dying without her having the power to prevent it. It happened with her Mother, it happened with Penny, it happened with Pyhrra. "no...please...nomore..."

"Ah?!" Akame feels the negative energy again. Then the energy manifests into a large black sphere. "What the?!"

Ruby notices the dark portal as well. "Huh?!" Then one Grimm jumps towards them. Akame looks up but is too hurt to retaliate. "NO!" Ruby then kicks the Grimm as hard as she can. Then another one pounces at her straight towards the portal.

"RUBY!" The portal disappears. Akame stares in disbelief. She has lost another friend...

A Grimm is lurking behind the bewildered Akame. But then Jaune comes in to slice its neck. He picks up Akame in a bridal position. "Akame! Akame! Talk to me!"

Akame's eyes are widen and in tears. "...I lost her...Ruby...she's..."

"Quiet! We need to go to a safe place first!" Jaune runs as fast as he can. He is gritting with anger as tears flow through his eyes. He can't lose another friend like this.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Black Clouds

**Earth 1049. An earth scarred from civil war, the corrupted government had wreaked poverty and death throughout the world. Only through the efforts of the Revolutionary Army and their best assassins, Night Raid, they put an end to the corrupted governments injustice. Now, former leader of the rebel group, Najenda is now helping rebuild the new government. But after meeting some dimensional visitors, Najenda has gained an old ally.**

A man with two knives runs as fast as he can. He overhears guardsmen behind him. "He came over there!" "That bastard ran off and left his partners behind!"

The runaway goes out through the woods. "If I can run a bit faster, I can reform the group on the next town, and then I can start over my drug deals!" Then he stops all of the sudden. "What the?!" He could feel parts of his body stinging.

"You shouldn't have ran that fast. Anymore faster and you would probably be in pieces by now." A young man with green short hair and red goggles reveals himself. "And that would be an even bigger mess to deal with." The green haired guy wraps the runaway with metal threads and forms a cocoon. After capturing the drug dealer, he drags the metal cocoon. "Wait till Najenda see's this!" He happily said.

 **Meanwhile...**

A cloudy day fills the grass filled plains filled with tombstones. A single white haired woman walks through the lonely plains. She stops to look at a collection of tombstones that surround her. Each name holds fond, yet painful memories. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Susanoo, Mine, Tatsumi, Leone. It's painful to think that they died under her command. She knew they were going to be casualties. But she felt that it was too many. Way too many. They were times she couldn't bare the thought of each death. But now, she feels more at ease. She now knows that they are now alive. Well, at least alive in some different world. They still face potential danger. But as far as she knows, they aren't in some war as horrible as the one they faced when they were in Night Raid. She could trust Mine as Prince Salva's personal Sniper. Knowing her skills, she won't have any trouble. Chelsea seems to find her calling as a Collector along side Elizabeth Greenhough Smith. As for Lubbock, he seems content on coming back with her. Must be his old instincts kicking in.

"Madam!" A soldier walks in. "Excuse me, but we have apprehended the drug dealers.

Najenda turns to the soldier. "Good. I'm on my way." She follows the soldier. Then something came to her mind. She still hasn't seen if the same thing happened to Sheele, Bulat, Leone, or Tatsumi. She could hope that Susanoo would also count, despite how unlikely it is. But the last thing he said to her, it made her think...

 _"In my thousand of years as an Imperial Arms, my time with you all have been the most fun I ever had. I have no regrets..." He turns to smile at her. "I bid you farewell."_

She has her suspicions that Susanoo had developed a soul during his time at Night Raid. She sighs, thinking how she is thinking too much about it. She has many things to keep in order. As she leaves in a carriage, a black portal begins to develop. Growling can be heard.

 **Earth 2072...**

A single silver eye opens slowly. The eye then widens as the young huntress sits up frantically only to see she is surrounded by people. But not her partners like she hoped for. One is a short young man with dark skin and dark blue messy hair. The other a large lady with wavy sky blue hair with a face that screams authority. But she is glad on the inside to see two familiar faces. "Minato?! Mira?!"

"Its been a long time Ruby Rose." Mira smiles to her friend.

"Two months can be a long time for most people." Minato added on.

"Two months?" Ruby looks to see that they haven't changed a bit. Mira is still as cheerful as always and Minato is still calm and collected. "Uh...Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking." The large lady walks in. She easily intimidates the little huntress.

Minato walks right next to the bewildered Ruby. "She's Mary. You could say she's my boss."

"Your boss?" He nods. Ruby looks around to see her scythe being examined on a large casket like frame. "He-Hey! What are you doing to my Crescent Rose?!"

"Calm down kid." Mary shouted. "Koorogi just got interested in your weapon, so he is examining how it works. Plus if I'm not mistaken, you used to work for the infamous Loser, don't you?"

Ruby gets even more nervous. There's just something about Mary that scares Ruby. She would give Glynda a run for her money in being intimidating. "Um...yeah..."

"Well, all the more to check this baby out!" Koorogi said in the background with delight.

Ruby couldn't help but be annoyed by this turn of events. "Hey! That's my baby!"

Minato sighs at the completely childish behavior of the 'huntress.' "Look, Koorogi is going to look at your weapon for awhile. He is into that sort of thing. And since its pretty late and I am in no mood in calling the D.A.B now, I suppose you'll have to stay with us for the night."

Ruby's eyes spark with intrigue. "Really?!"

Minato rubs his head. "Yeah. Well...I had a rough day, and from the looks of it, so have you. Just don't get too comfortable, I don't attend to keep you in our house for more than one night."

Ruby slouches after hearing Minato saying that. He makes it sound like he doesn't want Ruby to be here. But then again, its not like she wants to stay here when her friends could be wondering where she is. She wishes she could just go now, but judging by Minato's face, he seems to had a rough day. Considering his past with the D.A.B, after hearing the story from Mira, she could understand. Plus after the fight she had, she could use a rest. "So...I guess I'm going to sleep at your bed?"

"We have a couch you can use."

"Uh..."

"Minato! You know one of us can sleep on the couch you know!" Mira scolded her partner.

"Alright, Alright! I'll take the couch."

Mira shakes her head. "Not a chance! You know you need your bed for a sufficient rest after your mission. I can take the couch."

Minato raised his brow on Mira's behavior. "Your pretty bossy all of the sudden..."

"Hm..." Mary thinks to herself. _"Its hard to believe I'm seeing someone from a different dimension. Her weapon is pretty impressive. And a naive kid like her can use it like a pro? Just what kind of world does she come from..."_

Minato walks Ruby out of Mary's Cafe and back to their apartment. Ruby nervously and cautiously walks around her temporary home. She always felt like being a guest as a huge responsibility. Its not like she is going to stay like in her old dorm back at her Beacon days. She wished she didn't waste any more time. But then again, at least she will actually sleep on a bed for once. She tried a glass of milk to get her to bed. Every time she is in the same room with Minato, she gets nervous. She always has the urge to ask Minato to bring her to some portal or something to bring her home. But whenever Minato glares at her, she restrains herself. He must of had a bad day. Plus, her team would be alright anyways. Ruby has been separated from her team before, and she lost her memories, so her team had to wait longer to meet her again. She'll meet them again, very soon. Things will turn normal again. She hopes.

 **Remnant...**

A blonde girl sits on a log, drinking a can of soda with her left hand. She raised her brow in fascination with her violet eyes and smirk. "Hm..."

She looks at another blonde using an axe to chop logs in half. "Hu...You could at least help out!"

"Um...one arm...remember?" She points at her right sleeve of her jacket that is limp.

The other blonde with short blond hair with long bangs swipes her sweaty head sighs. "The least you can do is give me a drink."

The other blonde with the messy ponytail shrugs. "Okay." She walks up to her blond friend and gives her soda to her. "So uh...Leone was it? Where did you come from anyways?"

Leone sighs after the long jug. "I wish I knew...All I know is...I felt massive pain in my stomach and before I knew it...the pain was gone..."

The ponytail blonde didn't know how to respond to that. She just looks at the horizon of the fields, and notices a group of people walking together in matching armor. She also notices that group is heading their way. "Uh...Dad?" She yelled to get her Dad's attention.

"What is it Yang?" A slightly tan man with short blonde hair shows up, only to notice the armored men now heading towards their doorstep. "Uh...Can I help you sir's?"

One of them takes off their helmet and cleared his throat. "Good day sir. We are here on behalf the SID Organization."

"SID? Never heard of you guys."

"We've just surfaced recently. Our job is to ensure peace on all Remnant, along with its people. We are here to spread the word of our good will." One of the armored men then brings a small book that contains all the details of the SID Organization. "We provide protection in many areas on Remnant, along with requests on bounty's or hunts."

"Hunts?" Yang and Leone over hears the conversation. "So are you guys bounty hunters?"

"We like to consider ourselves as...a police force on a specific enemy."

"What kind?" Yang asked as she walks in. "Hunter's and Huntresses are already taking care of the Grimm.

"Well...we take care of something more dangerous. Faunus Renegades. Most particular, Any member of the White Fang. We are under the suspicion that they are under an alliance with some...suspicious individuals. Anyone using the Grimm against the people is a massive threat. So we attend to use any means necessary."

Yang slightly flinches after hearing that word. Lots of memories are now stirring. "...You mean...just the White Fang?"

"Well...ever since the Fall of Beacon, we have been taking any kind of option we can take to take down the White Fang. That also includes any kind of White Fang sympathizers. In this time of fear, we must take any chance we take to save as many human lives as we can. You can help out by telling us if you seen any Faunus around the area."

Yang raises her brow at the way he said that. "...I'm pretty sure not all Faunus support the White Fang."

"Hm...You might be right. But then again, I'm sure everyone on Beacon thought that..."

Then something triggered inside Yang. Her eyes turn red. She grits her teeth in anger. "GRRRRGH!"

"Yang!" The blonde man named Tai looks at Yang, shaking his head. Yang looks at her Dad with shock, then she calms down, and looks down in shame for losing her cool that easily. "Thanks, but we are not interested in your offer."

"You don't have a saying in this, I'm afraid. Sooner or later, everyone will welcome us with open arms." He gives Tai the book. "We'll stay in touch." He and the other armored men leave.

They all go inside. "Man...With that kind of rude men, I doubt they will be welcomed with open arms..." Tai puts the book at the dinner table and walks back to the garage.

Yang walks up to the book. She grabs it and looks at the symbol that shows large, stylish fonts that spells SID. Shadow Infiltration Defenders. There's also the White Fang Symbol that is crossed out. Yang reads the book. All she can make out of it after fast reading it, it is showing instructions on how to capture Faunus. No, not White Fang members. Just Faunus. Call the SID men and hunt the Faunus down like animals. Leone walks in to see Yang reading. "Hey, you alright?"

Yang then throws the book to the wall. "YAAAAAAH!" She begins to clenches her left hand. Her hair begins to flame up. "Grrrrrgh!"

Leone is wide eyed. "Whoa...Calm down."

Yang breathes heavily. Then, she gets on her knees. Unable to stand the world she lives in, wishing she can do something about it like she did back at Beacon. When she had her right arm. Yang stands up and runs upstairs to her bedroom.

Leone then see's the book that was thrown. She reads it herself. But then Tai shows up to see the damage Yang did. He shows not anger, but a sigh. He understands his daughters pain. Back then, she was spunky, and filled with confidence. Now, she feels incomplete. Broken. She had teammates, friends. But they have separated. Even her little sister left her alone. She doesn't know if she is hurt, or worse.

Yang buries her face on her bed, screaming. After calming down, she climbs up and sighs. Thinking about the possibility that one of her closest friends might be hunted down like an animal. After trying to stop terrorists, she could be treated as one. By this point, she would have rushed off and tried to find her in her motorcycle, and most likely bash some skulls while she is at it. She looks at her window, hoping her friend is safe, and wonders why she left. "...Damn it Blake..."

 **Meanwhile...**

In a city at nightfall, people are walking back to their homes after a long day of work, or other activities. But unlike them, most of these civilians, armored men walk around the area, looking around. Inspecting, searching. "Found her?"

"No sir."

"Keep looking. She likes living in the shadows."

"Yes sir." The men look around with their headlight attached guns. "Where is that little-" Then a **_Voosh!_** can be heard. "Huh?! You saw that?!" The men stay focused, as they grip tightly on their rifles. "Split up!" They do so and they expand through the small city. One of them goes through an alleyway. He looks around carefully, trying not to miss any kind of clue or detail of their target. Then a can gets thrown. "Huh!" He shoots at the can. But stops after he realizes its only a can. He sighs in relief. Then a someone jumps in and lands on his back, and kicks his head, knocking him out.

The other men noticed the shooting and runs towards the alley. They check, only to see a girl with black tight outfit with little white in her chest area. "THERE SHE IS! FIRE!" They open fire, only for the runaway to run deeper towards the alley and wall jump her way out. The men follow, but stop once they see a dead end. They look around, unaware that the runaway is on the rooftop. She squints her feline like yellow eyes and runs off.

After miles of jumping and running, she stops, catching her breath. She jumps down towards another alley. She carefully looks around, and see's a bay where a boat is on deck. She plans on getting in, escaping the men in armor. But to her horror, they are talking to the captain of the ship, for what she is hearing it is nothing good. "I want you to keep an eye out for any Faunus around. You never know where those White Fangs can strike."

The runaway then collapses on the wall, and hugs her knees. Her nightmares have come true. These men are not just extremists. They are here to stay. The Fall of Beacon is bad enough, but everyone in this planet has officially lost their mind. The runaway looks up at her cat ears on her head. She is different. She is a Faunus. For years she has been exiled, accepted, hunted. Her life had ups and downs. But she would never imagined it would come to this. She silently cried. All she wanted now is to go home. But now, she can't. She is now damned to this hell. Hunted, hated, and why? Because of someone else's crimes? She feels like the only peace she can find is in death. But she can't die. At least...not yet. She can't leave the world the way it is. She must fight. But how? She is alone. She has no home, and no one on her side. She silently preys, hoping that there is a light in this dark tunnel. As she sleeps, there is only three people she could think of. _"Ruby...Weiss...Yang..."_ As she sleeps, a black portal appears from out of nowhere, and sucks her in.

 **Earth 2072...**

Minato wakes up, unable to sleep for some reason. Its annoying, because it takes awhile for him to fall asleep in the first place. He tries to sleep again, but then something catches his eardrums. A door opens. He gets up to check. He see's Ruby out of her room, out of breath. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh...its nothing..."

"Do you need something?"

Ruby shivers. "No...just a nightmare...I need to...get out for a bit..."

"Nightmare?" Minato recalls that Ruby has been through a lot. He took a glimpse of her life after surfing through everyone's memories back at Easter Island. For someone like Ruby, having nightmares after 'that' day is understandable. "...Look. Nightmares are a pain. Trust me, I know. But you can't just let them get in your way of living. You need sleep, I need sleep. So just tough it out. They can't be that bad. Cinder is dead, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Ruby remains silent. "Ruby? Hello? Ruby? Come on! Say something!"

Ruby then looks up to see something that makes her shake even more. Instead of Minato in front of her, its Pyrrha. Her eyes are demonic red and bleeding out of her sockets. Her chest is scarred from Cinder's arrow. Her demon eyes glow with anger. **"Why did you let me die?! You could have saved me! But you didn't! You didn't save me..." "You failed us friend..."** Ruby then see's Penny now. But her eyes are lifeless like her eyes were when she was torn in half back at the arena. **"And why? Why would you fail us? I thought we were friends..." "You are the reason why we are not here...You failed us. You failed Jaune! You failed Nora! You failed Ren! You failed everyone! You couldn't even avenge us! You have failed us and everyone around you! Its your fault...YOUR FAULT!" "Your fault..." Your Fault!" Your fault..." "Your Fault!"**

 **"You failed yourself...Ruby Rose!"** Loser looms behind Pyrrha and Penny. His sharp, green, reptilian eyes pierce through Ruby's will.

She falls to her knees. "What the?!" Minato kneels to her level. "Ruby?! What's gotten into you?!"

"...my fault..." Ruby then falls to Minato and cry's.

Minato is caught off guard. "What the?!"

"I...I couldn't save her...its my fault..." Ruby breaks down. Covering her face on Minato's chest. "...I wasn't fast enough...I...no matter how fast I get...I couldn't save anyone...I couldn't avenge them...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

Minato is in a lost for words. He is not prepared for this. "I..." The only thing he could do now is comfort her. He rubs her head gently. "Hey...don't worry...you...haven't lost everyone...you still have me..." Ruby continues to cry for minutes. She eventually got tired and went to sleep. He opens her door and gently puts her in her bed. He noticed how her face is still frowning. She is probably having those nightmares again. Minato leaves the room, but stops. He looks at Ruby some more. No matter how many times he tried to go back to his room, he just couldn't stop thinking about Ruby's predicament. She's just a kid. But then again, she is also a huntress in her world. Minato realizes how messed up this is. At least Minato had to wait until he was old enough to be considered to the force. And look at Ruby, losing more friends then Minato during his time in the D.A.B. That is plain fucked up. Once he got to his bed, he is now thinking about Ruby. She is probably having those nightmares again. But what does that matter to him? By tomorrow, she will be gone, and this whole incident would have been forgotten. But still...Minato could still remember that one time he was suffering nightmares.

Young Minato was breathing heavily after waking up. He gets out of his bed, walks up to a wall and just stands there, remembering that large figure that he allows see's in his dreams. A tall, dark titan, carrying a large sword. Its face is pale, with black soulless eyes and a smile. Ever since he moved with Albert, he was having these nightmares. He felt some disturbing bond with that thing. Then he hears Albert open the door. "You alright Minato?"

Minato turns his face. "I'm fine. Just felt like standing for a second."

"Come on...You don't have to lie to me. I heard you get off your bed many times now."

Minato's eyes widen. _"How the hell does he know that?!"_

"Look. I don't usually do this, but I'm willing to let you sleep with me for one night."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Well, sleeping is important for you. So if there's anything that can remedy your little sleeping problem, I'm willing to do anything. After all, you are my apprentice."

Minato didn't know what to say. He felt pretty embarrassed to even consider. But he ultimately complied. That thing...is just unnerving. He didn't want to see it again. He sleep in the same bed as Albert, but kept his distance from him. But even then, he felt comfortable, knowing he was there. Having his back.

Minato then thought about Ruby again. "...Tch! Goddamn it!" Minato stood up and walked back to Ruby's room, picked her up and laid her on his bed. Minato's bed was big, so Ruby was in the far right, while Minato was on the left. He felt embarrassed to do something like this. He is slowly becoming like Albert. That's the last thing he wants to do. But before he knew it, he felt something grab his back. He looks to see Ruby is embracing him. Minato's embarrassment has slowly become uncomfortable. He never had someone hug him like that. He hugged Mira before, but this is different. But then she hummed in delight. He noticed that she is happy now. Minato sighs in defeat. "just for one night..."

 **Meanwhile...**

A large mansion that belongs to the largest dust corporation, shines through the night stricken air. Most people would be asleep from this time, except one. A young lady stares through the window. White ponytail, and scar on her left eye. She looks at the shattered moon, couldn't help but remember her happy times that past her months ago. She has no choice but go to her bed and sleep. While she sleeps, she slightly tossed and turned. She moaned and groaned. "...ugh...Ru...by?..." Then lightning strikes, flashing heiresses room. "OHMYGOSH! NO!" She wakes up, and looks around her room. "...What a strange dream..." She sighs. "I'm stressing myself out...Better get some rest..." Weiss doesn't look forward to her future as of now, but she has to move on. Its not like her predicament can get any worse. Well there is one exception, the nightmare she had...

 **To be continued...**

 **Side note: The bit where Ruby broke down is based on a fan made comic made by squadrongal. Also be sure to also check out the comic dub version made by Miraculous Cora Zone on You Tube. (Its named, Ruby's Nightmare.) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Invasion

**The following is a fan made crossover, Persona 3 is owned by Atlus, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth, Akame Ga Kill is owned by Sentai Filmworks, and Dimension W is owned by Funimation.**

 **Remnant...**

Akame slowly opens her eyes. A ceiling, wooden. She finds out she is inside a room. She sits up and see's that her stomach is patched up. She feels her bandaged gut, and feels it is still in pain, but at least its not as bad as yesterday. Then it hits her. "The others!" She rushes in, only to feel the sting again. But she keeps going. She goes outside to see Ren and Nora sitting together, slightly bandaged up. "Ren! Nora!"

"Oh hey Akame!" "You are awake."

Akame walks up to them. "What happened last night?"

Ren shrugs. "We don't know. The Grimm just attacked us from out of nowhere."

Akame then reluctantly asks, "And Ruby? We did found her, right?"

Ren shakes her head. "We still don't know what happened to her. We don't know if that portal has anything to do with the coils."

Akame looks down. She just has no idea what to do. There's a possibility that Ruby isn't dead, but they have no idea, if that portal was made by a coil. As far as she remembers, these coil made portals were either green or red. The one that swallowed Ruby was black. "...Do you know where Jaune is?"

"Oh!" Nora grinned. "He's training with the guy who saved us from the Grimm."

"Saved us?"

"Yes." Ren said. "He came in and killed all the Grimm with ease. He even allowed us to stay in his house."

Akame was too focused on Ruby that she neglected the fact that she is in a unfamiliar location. She explores around the wooden house and see's Jaune struggling to carry a large, two-handed sword. Shirtless. "Jaune?"

Jaune is now like a deer with the headlights flashing him. He slowly turns to see a deadpan Akame. "...uh..." There was an awkward silence.

"I see your alright." Akame looking all around Jaune's well toned body.

"Its not what it looks like!" Jaune drops the sword and tries to cover his bare chest.

"Did I tell you, you can stop recruit?" A suddenly manly voice made both of them flinch. Jaune because he made him train like this, and Akame because he sounded so familiar.

She turns around to see a burly man with no shirt on, and white slacks. He is also sporting a heavily gelled hairdo. "It can't be..." She know him from her past. He was one of the many friends she knew during her Night Raid days. _"Bulat?!"_

The man notices Akame. "Ah. I see you woke up. You've been banged up, so I patched you up. I also thought your friend could use some training too. He was beating himself over you getting hurt, so I made him do some early morning work out. I'd say he is doing 'pretty' well."

Jaune slouches. "I still don't know why I need my shirt off!"

"Your body needs to breath! You can't reach your full potential with those hot clothes in the way!" Bulat protested. He then noticed Akame is still standing there in a trance. "Uh...is your friend alright?"

Jaune now notices Akame's strange behavior. "Akame?"

"Maybe she hasn't ate yet. I have some meat ready inside."

Then Akame breaks out of her trance and immediately dashes inside. "Whoa!" Jaune barely got a glimpse of Akame moving, she just vanished. He enters inside the cabin and see's Akame already sitting on the dining room, ready for the meal. Jaune could only get dumbfounded by how hungry Akame must be to move that fast after hearing the word 'meat.'

 **Earth 2072...**

Mira gets up from her bed and walks up to Minato's room. "Minato. We need to get up early to bring Ruby home!" She hears nothing. "...Minato? Your not going to sleep over this one Minato Arisato!" She opens the door and see's Minato still sleeping. "Come on! Get up!" She takes his blanket out of the bed, only to see something disturbing. She gasps hard. She see's Ruby cuddling Minato under the blanket.

Both of them slowly open their eyes. "...ugh..." Ruby yawns. "Is it morning already..."

"Yep..." Minato then notices Mira standing in his room, with her jaw dropped and eyes as wide as it can be. "Oh hey Mira. What are you doing in my room? Giving me breakfast or something?"

Mira then clenches her fists. "...you...you..."

"Hm?"

"YOU LOWLIFE!"

 **"SMACK!"**

"URRCK!"

 **Later...**

Minato now has a red, hand shaped mark on his cheek. All three of them walk through the city of Central 41, Japan. But Minato is more comfortable of referring as the future Tokyo, since the area used to be Tokyo. Ruby is nervously looking at Minato's still red mark on his face. "That looked like it really hurt!"

Minato slouches and sighs in frustration. "I seriously don't get you, easily mistaking me and Ruby doing something disgusting."

"It looked convincing to me you immoral lowlife!" Mira shouted back at Minato, still red from this experience.

Minato growled. "Well...whatever makes you sleep at night"

 **"SMACK"**

"Would you stop doing that?!" Minato shouted, holding his cheek. He and the girls go to a large circular tower, made by the D.A.B. One of the sixty towers that powers the unlimited energy sources of coils. After the incident on Easter Island, the D.A.B created portals to have inter-dimensional travel through the two other worlds that is connected to theirs. However, it is of course made in secret. The D.A.B is pretty defensive on keeping secrets that would cause mass historia. If Minato had to guess, Albert, his former mentor, would probably say, The world isn't quite ready to know about different worlds. Especially if they hold dangerous criminals that almost destroyed the whole world. The only people that know of it was the witnesses in the Easter Island Incident.

Minato then stops once they enter the entrance. "Now Mira. I need you to stay here while I drop Ruby back."

"Um...Okay?" Mira confusingly replied.

Ruby and Minato steps inside. "Why did you ask her to stay?"

Then they meet a pink haired girl in the front desk. Who looks exactly like Mira. "Hello again Mr. Arisato. What can I do for you?" Ruby's eyes are wide.

"That's why." Minato whispered to Ruby. "I'm here to talk to Claire for a sec. If she's not too busy that is."

She types on her computer. "Nothing in particular at this moment. I will lead you to her."

Minato and Ruby follow the pink haired robot as they go through hallways and stairs until they see a room filled with grass, tree's and flowers. Including birds. Ruby is entranced by this beauty of nature. He then focuses his attention to an elderly lady with a blue suit and blonde hair, with a purple streak. "Ah...The Wild Card. What can I do for you?"

"My friend here is lost. I need you to help her get back to her home."

Claire raised her brow. "Lost? How did you get here without the use of our portal anyway?"

Ruby nervously responds. "I-I don't know. I just got hit towards a black portal and I end up here."

"Hm..." Claire ponders for seconds. "...Follow me." They follow her. "So where did you come from child?"

"Remnant."

"Then this is your portal home." She walks to the right in a two way hallway. They enter a room with one large, circular structure. She enters a code on the keypad attached to the structure. "I have been keeping an eye out for these things. As of now, this and other towers close by acquires to have back up portals in case of other dimensional incidents happen. We fear too many outsiders in our dimension will cause some sort of ruckus."

Minato crosses his arms. "And of course you guys would keep this sort of thing a secret."

"You must understand, it's to ensure safety to our world and their's."

 _"Yeah...Heard that before..."_ Minato scoffs in his head.

Claire then presses the last button. "And that should do it." Then a blue portal opens. "Now to configure the exact place you were before you left. If you will, step forward please?"

"Oh!" Ruby then steps in a capsule and she gets scanned.

"Now, step to the portal now. And then you will be at the exact place you left your world."

Ruby nods. "Okay. Thank you!" She turns to Minato. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Thank you for helping me."

Minato rubs his head. "Don't mention it. Just go back and do what you've been do-Huh?" Minato notices the portal just now turned black. Then red eyes glowed. "Ah! Look out!" Minato tackles Ruby out of the way. Just when he does so, a Grimm jumps out of the portal. "What the hell?!"

"The Grimm?!"

Claire flinched, trying to stay calm. "What is this?"

The Grimm then looks at Claire, and pounces in to kill the elder lady. But before it can touch her, Minato slices it in half. Then Minato turns back to the black portal and see's three more Grimm come in. "Turn off the portal!"

Claire rushes towards the keypad and turns off the portal. She then calls her phone. "Security! We have intruders!"

Minato blocks one of the Grimms attack, only for another one getting ready to attack him from behind. But Ruby shots it to death. But then jumps out of the way from the other one. Then Minato feels something off. He turns back to see the portal is back. "What?!"

Claire see's this too. "Impossible! I turned off the portal!"

More Grimm show up in packs. Minato then kicks the current Grimm he is fighting. "Damn it! We need to run! Now!" He helps out Claire while Ruby covers for him. They leave the room while Ruby keeps on shooting at the Grimm. Guards show up. "Madam Skyheart!"

"Make sure these beasts don't leave this tower!" She ordered.

They point their assault rifles and shoot at the Grimm. More come in to join in. They manage to kill a few of them, while keeping the rest at bay. "Keep firing men!"

Minato, Ruby, and Claire runs out back at the lobby. "What the hell...was that..."

"That black portal..." Ruby finished. She recognized the portal. The same one that teleported her here. "But why?"

 **Outside...**

Mira has been sitting on a bench near-by. She sits with boredom, hoping to follow Minato. But then a flying paper plane catches her attention. "Huh?"

"Hey Mira!"

Mira turns to her left to see a girl with blonde hair and teal eyes. "Shiora! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you anywhere back at the apartment. Never thought you would be around my Grandmom's work. Why ya here?"

Mira then looks down and pouts. "Just waiting for Minato. But he's taking too long in there. Just what is he doing?"

Shiora then deviously smirks. "Maybe he's finding some flowers to bring to his girlfriend."

Mira then blushes. Shiora hasn't said it, but she knows that she is talking about Minato. "...Ah! Didn't I told you that its not like that?! We are merely partners!"

"Come on! Don't tell me that you want to be his girlfriend!"

"I...maybe a little...But that's not the point!" Mira responds while her face gets redder. Then they hear gunfire from the inside.

"Huh? What was that?" Shiora asked.

Mira then gets in Shiora's way. "You need to get out. I'll go and check it out."

"Mira! Are you really going in?"

"I have a responsibility to help my partner!" Mira stares at the building, seeing guards shooting something. "...whether he likes to or not..." She rushes inside the building.

Shiora looks on with worry. "Um...she'll be alright...I mean...her head came off...what does those bad guys can do to her?..."

 **Inside...**

Mira dashes in the building. "According to my scanners, Minato should be aroun-Ach!" She bumps into someone and falls on her rear. She looks to see, "Minato?!"

"Mira? Didn't I told you to stay outside?" Minato said with frustration in his tone.

Claire runs in. "We all need to get out of here!"

Minato turns in irritation. "But what about those men?"

"As long as they overwhelm those monsters, we can stop and think of a strategy for this predicament!" She feels her phone vibrating. "How are you doing captain?"

"Ma'am! We're being outnumbered! More of those things are getting off of the portal!"

"What?!" Claire couldn't believe what was said. Then she hears the captain screaming in pain. "Captain!" There was no response. "...Put the whole tower on lockdown!"

The gates close on each door through out the tower, trapping all of the Grimm. Minato and the others get out of the tower in time. "Grandmom!" Shiora runs in and embraces Claire.

Minato stares at the tower, with grey walls covering each window. "Now what?"

Claire looks on bitterly. "This isn't good. We can't have those things run around the city. But we can't afford our tower to be damaged!"

Ruby nervously looks at the damage the Grimm is doing in Minato's world now. "This can't be happening...What do we do?!"

Claire then turns her attention. "You seem to be the expert of those savages. I hoped you'd know." She bitterally said, believing Ruby is at fault of this.

"I never wanted this! I swear!" Ruby pleaded.

"Well while you blame other people for your mistakes as usual, why don't we try and think of a solution to this mess?" Minato steps in to defend Ruby.

Claire didn't like how Minato phrased it. Sure, the D.A.B made mistakes in the past, but it is still a bitter feeling to be reminded of it. "Do you have any ideas?"

Minato then thinks for a second. Then something manifests on top of a near-by rooftop. "Huh?!" Another black portal opens, and more Grimm gets unleashed. "Guys!" They all look above to see the monsters jump towards them.

"What?! More?!" Ruby couldn't believe this.

Claire holds Shiora tight. "Grandmom!"

The Grimm hits the floor, causing everyone to get sent meters away. Shiora falls over. "Ah...Huh?!" She notices one of the Grimm staring at her.

Mira sits up after the fall. "Ow..."

Mira? Minato? Grandmom?!"

Mira turns to see one of the Grimm corner the young girl. "Shiora!" She gets up only for a Grimm to get in her way. "Ah!"

Minato gets surrounded by a horde of them. "Tch!"

Claire sprains her ankle. "Agh..."She notices her Granddaughter cornered. "Shiora!"

"Minato! Shiora is in trouble!"

"I know!" Minato stabs one of the Grimm, only for another one to attack, forcing him to block.

Mira uses one of the cement on a side walk and smash it on the Grimm's head. "Haaah!" The Grimm is knocked out, but not before another one pounces on her. "Ahhh!" Mira slaps the Grimm, causing it to head straight towards a stop sign, denting it.

Shiora leans on wall, trying her best to stay away from the killer monster. But it leans closer, staring at the shaking child. Then the dark savage roars as it gets ready to kill. "AHHHHH!" Then the Grimm's mouth opens and attacks. Only to stop. "Huh?" The Grimm's body falls down into two pieces.

"Come on!" Ruby extends her hand to Shiora. She nervously places her hand to Ruby, and she pulls her so they can escape. Ruby pulls out her scythe and slices anything in her way while pulling Shiora to safety. "Just stay close!" She shows worry, but doesn't cut off her concentration on the enemy in front of her. She then hugs Shiroa and swirls her entire cape and she spins around and dashes through the next horde in front of her, slicing them into pieces. She stops spinning and stands firm.

"Whoooooaaa..." Shiroa stumbles around dizzy.

Ruby turns to the dizzy child. "Hang on, we're almost safe!" She dashes forward, only for one Grimm to surprise her. "Ah!" She gets smacked aside. "Dugh!"

Shiora tries to help her up. "Come on! You have to get up!" Then she realizes that they are surrounded.

Ruby breathes heavily, she was too tired and hurt. She checks her ammo, and also realizes. "Out of ammo?!" She must have lost them while those Grimm fell on them. Ruby stands up to see that she is outnumbered, and with little to no power. She then grabs Shiora and swirls upward to escape. But one of the biggest Grimm with more bones sticking out of its body grabs her leg and throws her towards a store window, crashing through while shielding Shiora from the glass. A woman screams at the sight of the Grimm as everyone begins to panic. Ruby gets up from the throw. "Ugh...Are you alright?" Shiora looks in horror to see the Grimm is walking their way. Ruby could feel her aura leaving her after so much exhaustion fighting the invading beasts. She has little to no options left. She has no strength to hold scythe properly. Ruby grits in frustration and just groans. She drops her weapon and goes to Shiora.

"Huh?!"

Ruby embraces her as hard as she can. "I won't let them hurt you..." She looks at each of the monsters that haunts her through out her life.

Mira tries to stay away from the Grimm by jumping towards the rooftop. "Ruby!" She runs to them, but she is too far away. "I won't make it!"

Minato is closer to them, but is still fighting the horde. "Damn it! Ruby! Get out of there!"

Claire couldn't get up from her injuries, as she looks in horror. "Shiora!"

Ruby hugs Shiora tightly as the little girl cries out, "Someone save us!" Ruby couldn't help but silently prey that they could get out of this safely. But all she could feel is dread and death. As soon as the Grimm attack, they combust into pieces. "Huh?" Shiora blinks in confusion. "Eh?"

Ruby slowly opens her eyes as she see's that the monsters are now dead. "Wha?..."

Minato and Mira see's the rest of the Grimm gets hacked before them. "What the?!"

He looks behind him and see's the same person he met that night jumps in and lands to the scene. He fixes his hat again and turns to the Wild Card. "...Quite a mess isn't it?" Then red aura comes out of him as a shaded silhouette comes out of his back. "Simple clean up." Then two more shaded silhouettes appear, demonic looking. Everyone looks in shock and awe to see a demonic beings coming out of this mysterious person.

 **Remnant** **...**

Akame drinks all of the juice of the eaten beast. "Thank you for this wonderful meal" She bows.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora are wide eyed. "..."

Bulat laughs. "Wow! You have quite a appetite young lady!"

No matter how many times Jaune see's Akame eats, he is still not used to her killing her meals with no mercy. "ugh...So um...Bulat was it? Thank you for helping us."

"Oh, its no problem at all. Its been awhile since I had some company here." Bulat then looks deep into Juane's eyes. "It was a 'real' pleasure to have you in."

Jaune leans back, not liking on how Bulat said that. "Aaaanyways...You feel better Akame?"

Akame smiles. "Mh-hm..." Her stomach recovered pretty fast. The pain was most likely her hunger. Either way, her pain and/or hunger is gone. Then something else comes to mind. She looks at the host that provided her with the delicious meal. "..."

"Hm? You alright? You've been staring out for a while now."

"Well..." Akame couldn't find the right words to let out. "You...remind me...of someone I knew back then..."

"Oh?" Now Bulat is interested. "Who was he?"

Akame didn't know if she should tell him. But he is now interested, and it would be rude to leave him like this. She heavily sighs. "He was one of my partners when I was at war..."

"So you were in a war?"

Akame looks down. Bulat then eases up, realizing it might be too personal. "...He was not only strong, but also supportive." Jaune and his team couldn't help but be interested to hear Akame talk about one of her old friends. She doesn't always talk about her friends. "He was known as the Hundred Man Slayer."

Bulat whistled at the thought. "Impressive. Must of been one heck of a warrior..."

Akame then sorrowfully says, "...But...he died saving a friend..."

Then the room goes silent. Team JNR feels bad to hear this man's tragic end. Bulat was disappointed to hear a strong warrior meet his end. He probably wanted to meet him. "Sorry to hear about that. It's a real shame...What was his name?"

Akame couldn't bring herself to say his name. "...Excuse me..." She leaves the room.

"Akame?" Jaune follows. Leaving Ren, Nora, and Bulat to think about how Akame is feeling. He see's Akame standing in the middle of hallway. "Akame? What's wrong? You haven't acted this way ever since you came to Remnant."

Akame turns to face Jaune. "Jaune..." Her voice is silent. "I was talking about that man the whole time..."

"Huh?"

Akame's face is very serious. "That man is the same man I was talking about. His name is Bulat. He was a part of Night Raid with me."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I don't know...It probably has something to do with those coils. Remember Prince Salva's sniper? One of Loser's associates? One of those collectors in Easter Island? They were members of Night Raid alongside me. They all died too."

Jaune couldn't believe what he is hearing. "...that...That can't be true. They died didn't they? You can't just come back to life..."

Akame places her finger to her chin, pondering. "...maybe...Maybe those coils had something to do with them being alive..."

"What?"

"Remember how those coils has unlimited energy? They tap into what I can understand, Dimensional Waves. Something unearthly and never seen in our worlds. It also brought you to my world in the first place."

"Well yeah...but..." Jaune couldn't believe the idea of dead people coming back just because of some little devices that are meant to power electronics.

"...Well...they maybe alive...but they have little to no memories of their past. Even if I really wished there's a possibility of bringing their memories back, is it wise to remind them of the pain and suffering we went through?" Akame said with sorrow. Even if she's glad that they are alive, she is still saddened that her friends have no memories and already moved on, like all the times she had with them were still gone.

"Akame..."

She shakes her head. "I already accepted them gone a long time ago. I might as well let them live their new lives."

Jaune crosses his arms and hums. "Hm...This is getting strange. I'm still wondering if Ruby's alright."

"I'm sure she is." Jaune still couldn't shake the feeling that Ruby is still out there, in danger. But Akame places her hand in Jaune's shoulder. "We'll find her." Akame smiles to cheer up Jaune. He chuckles. He always did liked Akame's smile. Then they hear something outside. "Hm?!" It sounded it familiar. Akame rushes out to see another black portal. Her eyes widened and before Jaune could say anything, Akame runs outs.

"W-Wait Akame!"

She goes outside and see's the black portal. But before she could do anything, someone comes out of the portal. Then the portal disappears. "Tch!" Akame is angered to see an opportunity of finding Ruby just disappeared before her eyes. Then she looks down to see someone on the ground. With black tight outfit, curly black long hair, but not as long as Akame's. But the thing that caught her attention is the bow on her head, it loosens up and reveals cat ears. "Huh?"

Jaune runs in and see's the girl. "Blake?!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah..." Jaune picks Blake up. "Hey! She needs help!" He and Akame rush inside to help Jaune's friend.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yang is still covering her face on her bed. After awhile, she sits up, with red eyes. As she gets up, someone knocks on her door. "Hey Yang. Its Leone." She opens the door. "You alright?"

Yang sighs. "...I don't know...I don't know if I can go back into action...but after seeing those SID guys..." She clenches her left arm. "I just can't stand around anymore. I'm going."

"Your going? Going where?"

"I'm going to find a friend. She needs me, even if she won't admit it." Yang walks past Leone.

But she grabs Yang's arm, making her stop. "Hey now. Don't think your going. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"You don't understand..." Yang looks at Leone with teary, yet burning red eyes. "I had enough sitting around..."

Leone was shocked at first, but still wouldn't budge. "You're not going anywhere!"

Yang's hair begins to flame up. "You wanna do something about it?!"

"Maybe I do!" Leone is getting more ticked off by Yang's attitude. But then she notices something wrong inside Yang's room. "Huh? What's that?"

"Don't change the subject!" Yang said, too mad to notice the large black portal forming inside her room.

"No seriously! Look behind you!" Leone points at the portal.

"What the?!" Yang turns around to see the portal the begins to suck them both in. "What in actual hell?!" Leone gets sucked in the portal, while Yang hangs on the door knob with her left hand. "This really sucks!" Yang loses her grip and falls towards the portal, as it disappears.

Tai walks up stairs. "Yang? I brought you some cola to cool you off." He opens the door. "Yang?" Then he see's that Yang is not in the room. "Yang?" He looks around the house but she isn't there. "Yang?! Leone?! Where are you?!" Then Tai realizes it. They're gone. "...Son of a Bitch!"

 **To be continued...**


	6. No Strings on Me

**For any of you who played or even heard of Shin Megami Tensei games, you'll be in for a treat! Be sure to tell your friends about this story and give out all your opinions on it!**

 **Remnant...**

 **Outside Atlas...**

James Ironwood enters an underground facility. He feels uncomfortable to say the least. Many locations through out Remnant, at least has some surveillance. Here, there's very little. Shuji Ikutsuki has been an enigma to him and others for awhile now. He has been up to many hair-brained schemes and plans. No one wanted to listen to him, not even James himself. But it seems he has been caught in his spider's net, trapped against his will. Whatever Ikutsuki is planning, James preys it doesn't result in anyone suffering in the end. He see's many people at work, along with weapons and tanks around the area. Although not as advance as his armies technology. It made him even more suspicious at what this strange man's intentions really are. He notices Shuji talking to one of the workers.

"Ah! Glad to see your travels went smoothly James!"

"I'm not here for games. I'm here for business."

"Of course." Shuji lets out a carefree smile. "Impressive isn't it? Of course not as impressive as yours, but then again...my men are mostly here for defensive purposes."

"Defending what?"

"You'll see..." Shuji walks out while James follows. He notices all the symbols that each soldier have on their chest. They all say SID. Even the tanks have the symbol of the White Fang crossed out. This brings out even more suspicions.

Shuji stops at a door. "Here, is where we see, the answer to all of our problems." He opens it and reveals a lab, with a large dark green gateway being contained in a large glass containment.

James is impressed, by this strange technology. "What is this?"

"This is unlimited power. Literal unlimited, power. Think of it, a power source that never tires, never stops. But that's not all. This kind of power is all in this single device." Shuji then brings out something out of his pocket. It was small enough for James to squint enough to see it clearly.

"Isn't that?!"

"So you discovered it too?" Shuji chuckles as he puts the device back. "These 'coils' are truly a miracle of science. A scientific breakthrough. Like a gift from the future. But as of now, they are only limited to this area. This pool of energy you see here is the only thing that is powering it. Once we have enough resources, we can spread enough towers to power these coils to around the world! And what makes it better, the energy cannot be coded or hacked easily, so any device, any robot or weapon can't be hacked like your machines back at Beacon!"

James growls at that comment.

"Anywho!" Shuji cheerfully said. "Not only we can boost our armies fire power, but if we can use this as a test drive to boost our morale."

James is still in a sour mood to listen to anymore of Shuji's words. "And what do you have in mind?"

"To use this unbelievable power to an enemy that has joined our ranks."

James raises his eyebrows. "Hm? What are you talking about?"

"You must've forgotten...During the fall of Beacon, the Grimm and your 'forces' weren't the only ones that attacked the academy. Members of the White Fang showed up and injured and killed students." Shuji fixes his glasses. "That gives us enough reason to retaliate...Perhaps even make an example with them along with their...supporters..."

James now understands. "No...No we are not attacking. Sure there are members of the White Fang attack Beacon, but that doesn't give us the right to use these untested weapons behind everyone's backs!"

"My word James! I thought you would be alright with doing actions behind everyone's backs."

James then grabs Shuji's collar. "You listen here you mad man! We are not committing genocide!" Then something grabs his wrist. Then his eyes widened. "What?!" Then the hand that grabbed Jame's wrist begins to crush it. James lets go and see's his wrist dented with electricity sparking out.

"Well now...looks like someone has an upgrade."

"It can't be..."

"James, I see you met my assistant."

James couldn't believe what he is seeing. Its like seeing a ghost. "What have you done..."

"Don't be like that Mr. Ironwood. I feel better than I ever was..." The assistant tilts her head.

Shuji chuckles. "You should know, I already began the operation, I just asked for your permission because of the fact that I know you would say yes. Because what would happen if you said no? Really you must think about it, once we successfully pacify our close up problems, we can use this technology to defeat all of our enemies, and create ever lasting peace. Isn't that what we all want? Peace? I mean, everyone is blaming the fall of Beacon on you. In turn, you must do what the people expect you to do, and retaliate. Or maybe, your just not what the people need."

James is livid. He is now at the mercy of this man who is ready to declare war on the Faunus. And for what? To test an untested power source they have no idea how it works? James tries to bottle up the rage and hatred he has, but if he does attempt it, he has to deal with the assistant that has proven to damage his robotic arm, made by his best scientists and engineers. "...What do you want me to do..."

"I need a fair amount of your robots. Nothing more. You will not regret it. After all, we will leave our enemies...'Green' with envy. Hmhmhmhm!" Shuji chuckles as James looks down in shame, knowing he has made a deal with the devil.

The assistant then claps. "Oh! How sensational!"

 **Earth 1024...**

A small, lone graveyard stands alone with the view of the Capital city in the background. "Hey Kurome." A young man with dark blue hair walks in. His blue eyes solely focused on the tomb of his old friend. Old comrade. His love. "Things have been same old, same old in the navy. As for the clean up..." He hesitated. "They were able to find them...those bastards that drugged you...After all this time, I should've found out sooner...Maybe I was too busy with duty, maybe it was my stupid belief that we were doing the right thing, I don't know!" He groans. "I thought I was over your death but...When I saw you that night..."

 **Months ago...**

It was raining, two girls with swords stare at each other. "...Wave..." One of them spoke. The shortest one turns her head to Wave, and smiles. "Thanks for coming and help me. Maybe if things would have been different, we could've been friends or something..." She blushes.

"...but Kurome..."

She turns back to her opponent. "It's time to end this."

As they fight, Wave couldn't help but remember how this ended. _"I was there. I could've helped. I could've saved you from this fate. But you refused it...You said it was something you needed to finish yourself. But still..."_ Then they deliver their finishing blows. Time stopped. At that moment, Wave's eyes widened, as he see's Kurome's eyes slowly close. She slowly knelled down. Blood came down her body. Her hand loosens its grip on her sword. She was gone.

 **Present...**

Wave still hasn't looked away from the small grave. "...If only you accepted my help...I could've helped you recover from your burden somehow. Even if you said it was the only way, I still think there could have been a better way." He sighed. "I know your probably making fun of me now. There's no way I can change what happened. But I can make it up to you." His eyes are more determined and angry. "I'm going to make the son of the bitch who did this to you pay..." He leaves, as the sun descends.

 **Later that night...**

A carriage stops at a huge warehouse. A bald man with a monocle exits the carriage. "How's progress with the new recruits?"

A soldier brings out a billboard. "We were only able to make thirty-five so far."

"Thirty-five?!" The man shouted. "What happened to the other Twenty?!"

"They couldn't survive the procedure! We're not sure that the ones who did survive will be combat ready!"

"Gah! Worthless!" He enters the warehouse filled with men at work, and closed doors, with torturous screaming echoed through them. "How can we overthrow the new government with weak test subjects? Ugh...Things have really gone to the shit hole since the Empire fell." Then an explosion can be heard outside. "What was that?!"

"Sir! We're under attack!"

"What?!"

Outside, A dark armored man comes in and deflects the bullets as he punches each and every last enemy on his sight. The blue eyes of the armored man flares as he grabs one fool who tried to take him out in close counters combat. He grabs his arm and breaks it with one chop on the elbow. Another one tries to jump him from behind, but he grabs him by the head and slams it on the house, causing it to shake.

Inside, the bald man panics. "Send our subjects out there!"

"But sir! They are not ready for this kind of action yet!"

"I DON'T CARE! SEND THOSE DAMN CHILDREN OUT THERE!" He shouts.

Outside, the dark attacker walks inside, only to see a small army of half naked children as they get in the avengers way.

Back inside, the leader of this experiment runs towards his carriage. "This was a waste of time! I got to think of a better location to continue my experi-" Then someone jumps on top of the carriage. "AH!" The armored avenger stands tall on top of the leader's only escape route.

"No where to run..." Then the armored man jumps out of the carriage as he slowly walks towards the cowering man. "I've been looking for you."

"AH! Wait! Don't kill me! I can be an asset! I can still help the military! Make them stronger! Just don't kill me!"

Then the armored man punches the monocle out of the man's eye. "SHUT UP! You honestly think I'm going to spare you after all the things you done, and still do?! You ruined many lives! And you're still expecting mercy?! You killed those who you deem worthless, and you cower like the spineless man you are?! You are not even worth killing with Grand Chariot!" Then his armor vanishes into white light and reveals an angry Wave. "I was a member of the Jaegers, and I met one of your subjects. She was in pain almost everyday. Not a day past where I didn't see her suffer! And its because of you!"

The man coughed blood. "What...hehe...don't tell me...You actually fell in love with one of my subjects?...exactly who is the real sick one?...hm?" Then Wave steps on his face. "AAAAGGH!"

"I should kill you here! Do the entire world a favor!" Wave is tempted to crush his head with his boot. With enough anger and rage, he might do it. But he puts his boot off of the mans head. "But its not my place to decide that. Not anymore..." He kicks his head to knock him out. He looks down on the bastard that in his mind, killed Kurome. Technically Akame of Night Raid might of finished her off, but the one who drugged her, made her slowly die from pain and vengeance was this man and the Old Empire. He wished he could have seen it sooner. He could have saved her. If anything, he feels partially responsible for letting everything happen the way was. With this in mind, he clenches his fist. Then the Capital soldiers run in.

"The base is secured!"

"And the victims?"

"Knocked out. We're sending them to the infirmary. as we speak."

"...good..." Wave said quietly. Then the wind begins to change. "Huh?" A large black portal opens in front of him. "What the?! Whhhoooa-" He gets sucked in.

"WAVE!" "What happened?!" Then something growls inside of the portal. "What in the world is that?!" Glowing red eyes appear in the portal, then a skeletal black beast attacks.

 **Earth 2072...**

 **Mary's Cafe...**

A knock on the door gets Mary's attention. "Who could that be? Four! Open the door!"

Four does so and Minato is there. "Hey Four. I have some...guests..."

Mary walks in. "What kind of gue-" Her eyes widen once she see's Claire Skyheart from New Telsa. "Um...Hello..."

"You must be Mary. Its a pleasure meeting The Wild Card's boss." Claire is being helped by Mira and Ruby's support.

Mary then turns to Minato. "Minato, may we speak in private?" They walk deeper into the lab. "ARE YOU INSANE?! Have you forgotten what the D.A.B would do if they found out that Mira was Dr. Yurizaki's last creation?!"

Minato squints on Mary's sudden tone. "I know, its dangerous to have her, but it wasn't my idea to bring her here."

"Then whose was it?!" Mary was ready to slam Minato down and make him beg for mercy.

"Mine" Both them turn to see the mystery man that saved Ruby and Minato. He tipped his hat. "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I believe I owe you that for awhile now Minato Arisato. My name is Raidou Kuzunoha The Fifteenth." He bows, showing his gentlemen nature. "I am, in technical terms, a dimension hopper. I check around to see large distortions going on in countless timelines. You'd probably guessed why I'm here."

Mary turned to Minato if he knows what he is talking about. "Minato?"

"...Dimension hopper..." Minato recalls how Haruka Seameyer must have done something to catch his attention. "Some guy named Seameyer is the guy your looking for. Well...used to at least..."

Raidou raised his brow. "Seameyer? Hm...Yes, I heard much from him. But I too know of his fate. Now something else is messing with the dimensional waves."

"Hey wait, you have excess to the dimensional waves too?"

"Sort of. Like you, I have excess to remarkable technology. Similar to coils. But they are more limited, and less expansive. Its the only thing that can provide me transport to different dimensions that are close by."

"So you hop around dimensions like some dimension cop or something?"

"Something like that. I also do detective work. I found out that your dimension was the cause of many problems going on many worlds and their time."

Minato raised his brow. "What kind of problems?"

"First of all, her." Raidou points at Ruby downstairs, who is drinking a strawberry shake while looking in awe at the large holographic screen.

Minato looks on, deadpan. "I'm working on it." He goes back serious. "But lets just say her dimension is bringing problems in ours."

Raidou points his finger at Minato. "That leaves us in the next problem! Someone, 'not' from her world is causing a ruckus."

"Not from Ruby's world? You mean another asshole's messing with Dimension W again?"

"My men were investigating her dimension and found out of a man named Shuji Ikutsuki."

Then Minato's eyes flinched for a second. For some reason, that name made him cringe on the inside. "Shuji...Ikutsuki..."

"He's a leader of a foundation with a small army. He just so happens to have possession to one of your...coils."

Minato flinched. "He what?!"

"As we speak, he is in the middle of a campaign that could bring ruin to her world."

"But what does that have to do with those Grimm going on, appearing in this world?"

"If my suspensions are correct, Shuji must be the one causing these creatures, you call Grimm to appear in your dimension. For what I have studied, their source of power is negative emotions through humans."

Minato then tilts his head. "Wait, negative emotions are the source of their power? That sounds...pretty dumb to me."

"Hey, different dimension, different rules." Raidou shrugs. Minato groans. "Anyways, I assumed Shuji used the power of the coil he has to wrap reality and send the Grimm in your dimension, mostly to make sure the Grimm doesn't interfere with his plan."

"But there's no way a coil has that much power to do it! The Genesis was destroyed! The closest thing to help him bring those Grimm here is...aw shit the Numbered Coils..."

"He plans to go on a hate campaign and eradicate a sub-species known as Faunus."

"HE'S DOING WHAT?!" Minato and Raidou flinched as they hear Ruby yell.

Raidou is still unsure if he heard her voice right. "D-Did you hear us from all the way down there?"

Ruby dashes all the way up where Raidou and Minato is standing. "What's going on?! Who would do that?! Why would they do that?!"

Minato walks up to the distraught Ruby. "Uh...Ruby? Is there something you like to share?"

Ruby jolts up close towards Minato. "Faunus are people with animal parts. My friends are Faunus."

"I guess that explains that then." Minato said.

Ruby grabs Minato's jacket collar. "Listen! We have to go back and save them!"

"Whoa! Slow down! Did you forget that we are dealing with a small army and a guy with a coil?"

"I'm asking you! No, I beg you to help me! We can save them!"

Minato looks at Ruby's desperate pleas. "Uh..."

Raidou sighs. "Well, looks like my words won't help out. But maybe he can." He brings out a coil that is covered with green, flashing light.

The orb talks. "Hello again, Ruby Rose."

Ruby gasps. "OZPIN?!"

"Well I'm technically not here. Long story short, while I was in the middle of my own mission, I found myself stuck in the energy pool you call, Dimension W. It was not pleasant, to say the least."

Minato raised his brow. (And not just because he is just seeing a coil have a mind of its own.) "Wait, you were stuck in Dimension W? How? How are you even alive?"

"I don't wish to bore you with the details. I was sucked inside a portal that made me stuck inside the dimensional waves. I was fortunate enough to be found out by this young fellow. He told me that there was a convergence going on. Unfortunately, Haruka Seameyer was only the beginning."

Minato could feel a sense of dread in this Ozpin's tone. "Shuji Ikutsuki right?"

"Forgive me for the late introduction. My name is Ozpin. You must be Minato Arisato. The one who defeated Cinder Fall."

"Yeah? It's a big deal why?" Minato said nonchalantly.

Ozpin, if he had any eyebrows, he would raise them after Minato's response. "Hm...Interesting. Cinder was a troublesome enemy. She became more so after receiving the Fall Maiden's powers."

"Oh gee, I wonder how she got it." Minato said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Ruby is confused on what's going on.

"What? I thought Ozpin told you this."

Ozpin talks back. "I...sense sarcasm in your tone."

Minato then turns back to Ozpin, with anger in her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I'd assume as Ruby's teacher, you would be truthful towards her."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mary (who was standing in the background the entire time) places her fingers on her forehead. "Oh here we go..."

Minato breathed in and out, preparing himself for something he is about to say. "Well...first of all, I already know about what happened in Beacon." There was a silence. "That's right. From that weirdly structured tournament to the invasion run by that middle aged cat lady you called Cinder. It all started when some ginger robot got sliced up by some red head, and then all hell broke loss." Ruby could feel repressed memories coming back. "As far as I remembered, you were too busy defending some other girl that was hidden under the school. Which I may add, was the reason why the invasion happened. And what happen to two of Ruby's friends again?"

"Minato, I don't think you should say all this in front of Ru-"

"No, no, she needs to hear this. I was in her shoes before. I put my trust in someone, and it made me see how deceptive and untrustworthy they truly are. And you Ozzy are no different." Minato's tone turned from sarcastic to angry. "Do you have any idea how it felt when I found out that I was on a group that was content on killing the people they swore to protect? You can never imagine how much it crushed me. I wanted to die. That was when I vowed to never join anyone who has suspicious backgrounds, or as smugly large as the D.A.B. I know that Mary's business may not be the most cleanest business out there, but at least she doesn't feed me lies or empty promises of justice or enlightenment. I get honest to god payment. Because the D.A.B, has nothing to offer me in reality." Minato looked coldly to Ozpin's essence. "I know what you are going to ask me. To do your job for you like you made Ruby and her friends did."

"You must underst-"

"No! You don't understand! I've seen the girl cry at night, traumatized at her own 'failures' despite not having any godly clue why! If you think I'm going to be gullible enough to follow your example...then your looking at the wrong person. I did killed Cinder, but it wasn't for you. She was just in my way..." He turns his back on Ozpin. "I'm not fighting your battles. But if it comes down to it, I might have to fight them sooner or later. But don't expect me to help you when your in danger." He coldly said.

Ruby was shocked to see this side of Minato. He has a tendency to tell Ruby about to no trust anyone like Ozpin in the past, but she never thought he had such resentment on the idea of being a part of a group that hides secrets. She could notice the pain in his tone, and true anger in his eyes. "...Minato..."

"I'm going out for a bit Mary. Tell me when the guests leave." He walks off.

Mary is even shocked at Minato's outburst, and she usually chews out Minato whenever he messes something up. "O...kay..."

Ruby couldn't help but feel sorry for Minato. Despite being very harsh, his hatred seemed justify by how he interpret his side of the story. Found out that your being used is horrible, and it got her thinking about herself. But now is not the time. She put her trust on Ozpin for a reason, and that's being a Huntress that protects people. But she still can't leave Minato like this when her friends are in danger. She follows him out of the exit. "Ruby!"

"Let her go Ozpin." Raidou spoke up. "We have to consider other options if we're going to solve this crisis." Ozpin doesn't deny that and just sighs. All of his hard work just literally fell apart, and now this happens.

 _"And I thought Qrow was intense at times..."_

 **Outside...**

Minato stands alone on top of the rooftop, looking at the full moon. He reflects on his life, wondering if he really wants to stay here. "Minato?" Ruby drops in. "Are you like...you know...still mad?"

Minato heavily sighs. "What do you want Ruby?"

"I just wanted to see if your fine. I mean...you looked really angry. I'm worried that you will go and leave like one of my friends..."

Minato face palms to himself. "Listen, I may not know your other friends, but don't think I'm the type to run away from danger like some scared cat." Ruby sweats at that remark. "I just...ever since we beat Seameyer, I thought I could find inner peace and be happy with my life. But no, some ass hat is causing trouble in your world, and your 'teacher' thinks its my responsibility to fix this."

"Well even if it isn't, your still going to help right? People are in danger!"

Minato turns to Ruby, with a cold glare. "Not my people. Heck, I do what I do not because of the people. Not because of any authority. I collect coils to find out what my past is. And ever since I did, now its just a job for me. Don't you get it? I'm not a hero like you think I am. I do the things I do because I was taken away from my own home just to replace a man who should never had died. Boy did that made me feel special!" He angrily said.

"But even if that is the case, its still the right thing to do! Don't you care about other people that need our help?!"

"Oh, what? Your going to dictate on what I should do with my life too?!" Minato shouts out. "I'm tired of fate steering my path for me! I'm so sick of it! I'd rather do nothing then be a puppet to destiny any longer! I. AM. DONE."

Ruby is heart broken, but mostly angry. "Is that what you think about all of us? You saved everyone's lives, and you think that low on that?"

Minato kept looking at Ruby's angered eyes. "Its easy for you to say...little miss huntress. I bet you expected to solve every problem by joining some crowd. Boy don't you feel special now...I know I did...before I found the damn recording that is..." Then they hear an explosion from far off the city. "What the hell?" Minato walks over to see a fire starting.

 **Meanwhile...**

A van rushes off towards the fire. Six men with brown armor, along with one man with a white uniform and blonde hair. "Sir, are you sure we are necessary?" "The fire department should take care of the situation."

The blonde man looks at the blazing light with worry on his head. "Something tells me that this is no ordinary explosion." They drive deeper into the scene, only to see people on the ground, and blood all over. Most of them are fire fighters and civilians. Then the blonde man notices something in their way. "Stop here!" The van stops as a woman with brown hair and a foreign looking outfit. "Give me the mic." The armored man does so. "Excuse me. ma'am? I suggest you leave this area." The woman stays silent. "This is Albert Schuman of the New Telsa Energy. We are here to help out."

"Sir, scanners indicate no profile on her. Not even a coil in her."

"What?" Albert is now more uneasy. Then the woman brings out a staff with a red jewel on its end. She blasts a fire ball and blasts the van, causing it to explode. Albert and the men jump out of the way. One of them gets propelled way high and fell hard. Albert was on the floor, looking in shock to see this woman, causing this much destruction. The woman reveals her scarred face, and her skin pale, but shows that she was tanned. Then her eyes flare up flames.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Guiding Darkness

**Remnant...**

Two feline eyes slowly opens. It was a wooden shelter as it seems. She could feel her head hurt. "Ugh...Wha...Where...?" She turns her head to see, surprisingly, familiar faces. "Ren? Nora? Jaune?"

"Wakey wakey Blakey!" Nora smiles to the wakening Faunus.

Blake then goes wide eyed as she jolts up in shock. This is clearly not a dream. "Yo-You guys?! How di-?"

Jaune tries to calm her down. "Whoa Whoa! Settle down!"

Blake gets up regardless of Jaune restraining her. "Where am I?"

"We're on our way to Mistral."

Blake widen her eyes. "Mistral?!" She almost faints. "No...nononono..." She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her frustration. Her friends back at Beacon were concern of Blake's sudden behavior. "Why am I here?! I should be on my way at Menegerie! Not Mistral! How?! Why?! DAMN IT!" Blake cursed on the top of her lungs. Her friends stayed silently, watched to see their calm and collected friend breaking down in anger. She breathed in and out, feeling drained from the break down alone.

"Um...Blake? Are you alright?" Nora broke the silence, afraid of Blake's outburst.

Blake realizes it and sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry you guys...I just...I don't know...How am I even here...I was going to a boat towards Menegerie, I slept for a second, then the next thing I knew it, I'm here."

Ren couldn't wrap around how this is possible. "That is strange. How did you came to there from here?"

"The portal." Everyone looks towards the open door, and see the one who said it, Akame. "The portal that sent you here was acquiring in our side too."

Blake couldn't help but question this person. "Portal? Who are you anyways?"

Jaune steps in. "Oh! Blake! This is our friend, Akame. She came from...a far away place and she helped us a lot!"

Akame bows her head. "Nice to meet you."

Blake hesitated for a second to process this. Then does the same. "You too." Blake then looks around. "So...you mind telling me why are you going to Mistral?"

Jaune looks down for a moment, remembering the mission and how serious it is. "We have been travelling a long way, to help out on stopping the ones who invaded Beacon...We had tons of set backs, if it wasn't for Akame, we would've never got back to the right direction." Akame blushed at being praised by Jaune. Sure, she helped them, but she can recall being somewhat of a hindrance back at Easter Island.

Ren stood up. "We still have a duty to protect the things we hold dear. Last time, we were not ready. But now we are."

Nora fist bumped the air. "We're going to kick some Grimm tails! You won't see us run away! Nope! Nothing will make us turn to the other side and run with our tails in between our legs! Nope! Nothing!" Blake then sweats nervously. "By the way Blake, what have you been doing? We haven't seen you since Beacon."

Ren then adds in, "You did say your going to Menegerie. For what reason?

Blake then turns around. "I...I...I got to go to the bathroom!" She runs off.

"Uh...the bathroom's the other way." Jaune pointed out.

Blake runs off towards the hallway and thinks about what has happened. She's even farther away from home, and now there's this new person that just suddenly showed up. Blake's instincts are telling her that Akame can't be trusted. She could even smell the scent of death all around her. Then someone walks in. "Hm?" She turns around to see Akame.

"Your friends are worried for you." Akame said. "Are you alright?" She walks towards Blake.

Blake slowly walks backwards. "I..." Her instincts are taking over her body. She can't control this fear. "There's more to you than what Jaune is saying...Who are you really?"

Akame then looks down. "I am...an assassin. At least...I was. I killed many people, those who deserved it, and sometimes not...Many of my friends are now dead. I still would have been lost in despair if it wasn't for Jaune and his friends. I vowed to help them on their mission till the very end."

Blake then pondered in her head. She doesn't seem to be a bad person, despite the deathly aura in her. She looked towards her sheathed sword and she finds out that it was mostly the source all along. Akame's aura is small and unassuming. She probably has control over her own aura. But Blake can notice something inside, and it is similar to her dark sword. Blake can't help but feel bad for thinking so badly on Akame. Her instincts are becoming more of a burden then a necessity. "I see." She comes back with the others and they inform her of Ruby's disappearance. Blake feels that something bad is happening. So she accepts JNP's help. If she can trust anyone, its them.

 **Later...**

Jaune brings out a wooden sword. "Alright Akame, lets train you in getting your aura."

"Aura?" Akame is unsure of this. "I still don't think my aura is compatible here."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks, meters away, next to Ren and Nora. "I sensed your aura back there.

"Huh?" Akame thought of it. Then came to a conclusion. _"She did walk away once she looked at me. She must have sensed my aura!"_ Does that mean my aura developed the more I stayed here?

"Seems like it." Jaune stated. "But that doesn't mean you truly mastered your aura yet. I'll help you with your aura."

Akame smiles. "Thanks."

Jaune then points his kendo sword towards Akame. "Now. Aura's can shield you from any fatal attacks. First you need to let it out. I'm going to try and hit you with this sword, until you unleash it. If that's alright with you."

Akame see's how this is done. He will try to activate her inner power through trial and error. Judging by the way she can control her own inner power. "I see. Go ahead."

Jaune steadies his wooden weapon. He is nervous for trying to hurt his friend, but readies himself. "Okay! Lets do this!" Akame readies her self. Jaune hits her arm. She barely flinches. "Feeling different yet?" She shakes her head. "Okay, you can dodge if you like. Your inner aura might bring out through some exercise. He nervously said.

"This is fine. I'll endure this until I let this power out. Go ahead."

Jaune thinks about it. Akame is willing to go through this. Maybe because she is becoming more into pain. He doesn't like to do this method exactly. It worked with others for what he heard, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend. But she did asked for it. "Alright..." He sighs. "Pyrrha is defiantly better at this thing..." He smacks her arm again. And does it again, and again. Ren, Nora, and Blake nervously watch.

Nora looks carefully at Jaune smacking at Akame's arm. "Is that how you unlock someones aura?"

Ren also looks on. "I believe so. There are many ways to unlock someones aura. But its not like I've seen this method before."

"This is her way..." Blake said. "That girl probably went through a lot. I sensed a little bit of her locked aura, and I can tell she has been through so much through out her life. Jaune figured this is the most likely way to let out her power...Through pain..." Blake looks deeply at Akame's face. She is deep into thought, despite being hit by Jaune. Not flinching her face at all. Even when her arm is getting red, her face is still unmoved. Little did everyone knew, an armored man looks on, they have their eyes on Blake.

 **Meanwhile...**

Dark blue eyes slowly open. "Huh?" He tries to move his arms, but he then realizes that he is tied up. "What the?!" Then he looks around to see people with animal ears and/or tails. They look at him with angry looks on their eyes.

"So you finally woken. What business you have for us?" The one sitting at a high throne above Wave looks down upon him. Her skin is dark with tiger stripes on her arms and a black dress with red cloth. But Wave notably see's cat ears on her head, and a red gem on her forehead.

"Um...Where am I? Who are you?" Wave asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions human." She replied. "Now, who are you, and who do you work for?"

Wave couldn't help but feel worried. He doesn't recognize these people or their outfits. He was just outside the drug labs, now he is in what appears to be an internally new nation filled with half people, half animals. Are they a new breed of danger beasts? "Um...my name is Wave, I'm a member of the Imperial Navy Force! Now, can you un-cuff me please?"

Then one of the locals brings out his spear and points it at Wave's neck. "Learn your place you mongrel!"

"Enough!" Their leader shouts. The spear-man backs off. "You must be lying to save your own skin. I have never heard of this, Navy Force. There's one way to get answers from you. Send him to the torture room!"

"What?!" Wave gets sent away. "You have no right! You can't do this!" He gets sent out of the room. He tries to fight back, but no luck. He looks around to see if his Grand Chariot sword is around, but no such luck. "Let go!"

"Shut up human!" They throw him at the room where the torturer is already waiting. "Fresh meat."

"Good..." The torturer said with a cold, unforgiving tone. While Wave gets sent to his seat, the torturer looks at his gallery of instruments of torture. "Hm...Since this is your first time, I'll give you a beginner friendly one. Say goodbye to your fingers."

Wave struggles more. "Grrrgh!"

Then something went **"BOOM!"** "What was that?" "Check it out! I got him!"

One of the lackey's went outside, he goes back in. "We're under attack!" Then he gets shot in the head.

"Shit!"

Then Wave hits the lackey while he is distracted. The torturer grab his large machete. "I don't think so!"

Wave gets in fighting position and dodges the machete's slashes that is capable to cut normal people clean in half. Wave waits for his opportunity and kicks the torturer in the face. The machete wielder continues his futile attacks and Wave then targets his throat. While the sadist gets on his knees and coughs, Wave grabs the tray on the table, and uses it to hit his head, knocking him out. "Ugh...now to find Grand Chariot. He exits the room and notices that what that lackey was saying is true, this base is under attack by armored men. "What the heck?" He tries to hide from the fights near-by. He goes room to room to see if his weapon is there, but then all of the sudden...

"You sent them, didn't you? I knew I should have killed you." The leader of this base stands there, glaring at Wave with angry, feline orange eyes.

Wave backs away. "Hey wait! I seriously don't know what is going on!"

"Now you DIE!" The leader runs furiously, and then into all fours like a big cat and pounces at the defenseless Wave. She grabs him from the arms and makes him fall hard on his head. He was able to use his legs to send the leader out of him on time. She lands on all fours, giving in to her primal instincts. She growls and pounces again, scratches Waves shoulder.

"Gagh!" Wave dodges the next attack and tries to cover his bleeding arm.

"No where to run. This will teach you to never trifle with the White Fang!" Then all the lights turn dark. "What the?!"

"Huh?" Wave is just as confused on what is happening.

"Sienna Kahn..." A female voice can be heard. "Leader of the White Fang..."

"Whose there?!" Sienna demanded. "What do you want?!"

"JUSTICE!" Then machine guns start shooting. Hitting Sienna, with bullets showering and blood splatter. Wave ducks and covers as bullets spray everywhere. Once it ends, Wave opens his eyes to see the leader is no where to be seen. All he could see is a trail of blood. "Are you okay sir?"

Wave turns around to see someone he never thought he would see again. "Wh-What?! Seryu?! Is that you?!"

"Hm? You know my name sir?" Seryu asked.

Wave shakes his head. "Ugh! That can't be...I thought you...What's going on?!"

"We must move. This place isn't safe as of now!" Seyru brings out her hand to Wave. He hesitated, but complies. They leave the base of operations of these hybrid people. They meet up with the armored men. Seryu salutes. "I have found and rescued a hostage!"

Wave couldn't process what happened. Seryu used to be a part of the same group with him. The Jaegers. She was an overly dedicated solider of the Empire. Perhaps too dedicated. She had a tendency to kill people without trial, and over small crimes. He heard she was killed in action, they said she self destructed to kill the enemy. But she is here, and alive. "Um..."

"Hm? What is it?" Seryu asked in a friendly tone.

Wave forgot that she was a very friendly person when she is around people she considered friends. "I um...I forgot my weapon! Can you help me get it?"

Seryu then gasps. "Why didn't you said so! Come! I shall help you find your blade!" She grabs Wave's arm and drags him back to the former base of the White Fang.

The armored men look at each other. Then they get a call. "Sir?"

"Is Sienna Kahn disposed of?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We got a new mission for Ubiquitous. We found another target."

"Roger."

 **Earth 2072...**

The buildings blaze with fire as Albert kneels down, feeling the bruise on his stomach. "Ugh..." The dead looking attacker then raises her staff.

"Wait! WAI-" The red jewel on the top of the staff gets lunged towards the defenseless man and kills him.

Albert leans on a wall and see's in terror to see his men getting killed by this monster. What makes this even more surreal is that she holds no coils. To him, everything that is happening in front of him should be impossible. No one is this powerful without a coil. They just can't. Albert looks around to see if he can find something that can help him survive against this monster. He uses his gun to shoot a leaning sign that was about to fall on the street. He shoots the supporting wires that allows it to fall down on the Monstrous Maiden. She looks up and uses her staff to shoot a hole through the sign and it falls down around her. She flies up and see's the injured Albert. She points her staff at the solider and shoots a large fire ball. Albert closed his eyes, but once he opens his eyes, he see's a familiar face. "Arisato?!"

Minato grabbed Albert in time and jumped out of the way. They walk towards an alley to hide. "Do I have to help you guys in everything?"

Albert sighs in relief. "Just what kind of monster we are dealing with?"

Minato peeks out to see the floating woman with flaming eyes. "Nothing I haven't fought before."

"Easter Island?"

"Easter Island." Minato leaps towards some stairs that leads towards the rooftops.

Albert chuckles. "You really grown to your own man Minato. Careful out there..."

Minato lands on the rooftop after one large leap. He looks at the flaming buildings. "Damn..." He grits his teeth in anger. He brings out his sword.

Mira lands behind Minato. "My goodness..."

Minato turns to Mira. "Stay back, I faced someone like her before."

"Minato, you can't be serious! Remember that I'm here for you!"

"She has no coils in her. You wouldn't help much other than being an easy target." Minato said coldly.

Mira was offended by his words, despite it being true. Then something catches her attention. "Minato! A large heat signature is on its way!" Then the flaming woman flies towards Minato and Mira. She surrounds herself with flames and crashes towards the building both collectors were standing in. Both of them jump out of the way. Mira lands on another building close by. "Minato!"

Minato lands on the wall of a building, slides down and then leaps towards the streets. He looks up to see this person's eyes flare up even more as lightening crackles behind her. He stands up, unsheathes his sword and gets ready to fight. "Here we go again." This isn't the first time he faced someone like her. His fight between Cinder Fall was a very troublesome fight. He would have died if it wasn't for some...divine intervention. At least, that's what he thought at the time.

The dead eyed warrior flies towards Minato and they clash blades. She pushes Minato away, clearly showing the strength difference. She calls upon wind to blow Minato away. But she stabs the street floors to stay on his feet. He uses this opportunity to throw a spin dart. He activates it and throws it, its speed goes through the harsh winds, the dead eyed maiden see's this and dodges in time. She see's the dart go through ceramic buildings behind her in a perfectly shaped, little hole. That thing would have went through her, in an instant. She now summons the icy winds and freezes the debris of the destroyed buildings and they rain down on Minato. He jumps to another alley, and runs behind the building walls while the debris hits the wall.

Minato wall jumps his way towards the rooftop, and he jumps towards the dead looking attacker. She see's him and readies a fire ball. The Platinum Being known as Orpheus then comes out of Minato, and it fires its own fire ball. "Agi!"

Both fire balls then hit each other, causing a giant explosion of fire. Mira covers her eyes from the brilliant light of the blast. Then she see's someone on an alleyway, leaning. "Huh?" She runs up towards the person and see's a familiar face. "Mr. Albert Schuman?!"

Albert notices Mira. "Oh. Your Minato's partner."

Mira then carries Albert. "This isn't safe! We need to go now!" They hear another crashing sound and see Minato jumping away from the flaming fighter. "Minato!"

"Don't worry...he won't go down that easily." Albert assures Mira. She still shows worry, but ultimately nods, carrying the injured Albert.

Minato shoots more fire balls to hit this silent person, she flies around, dodging the attacks. "Get down here!" Orpheus then flies up to grab its opponent, they both fly all over the city. Minato concentrates hard to see what Orpheus is seeing. It flies behind the enemy, it shoots a fire ball, hits her, and she falls down towards the streets. Minato opens his eyes, back in his body, and he runs towards the downed Maiden. He jumps in for the final stab, only for her to dodge in the last second. She shoots small beams from her hands, with Minato slashing the beams away. The dead looking warrior flies to attack from above. "Orpheus! Roar!" Huge vibrations breaks all the glass close by, and it pushes the enemy away. "Now is my chance!" Minato jumps in for one big attack. He readies his final slash, until someone blocks his blade. "Huh?"

"Heh heh...Your good."

Minato jumps away and lands on his feet. He looks in front of him to see a small girl with black hair and black lifeless eyes, with small, insidious smile. "Great. Who are you? I'm going to take a guess that you don't belong here."

"Hehehe...That was fun...but we got to go...You would make a good puppet for me..." The small figure then gets grabbed by the tanned fighter and flies away.

Minato looks up, feeling how things just got serious. He then senses someone behind him. "You were watching the whole time, weren't you?"

It reveals to be Raidou. "You were impressive. I had my suspicions, but you were very skilled with your powers."

"Tch...Knock that off. I'm still not trusting you."

"Well aren't you perceptive. Listen, I'm not here to be your enemy. Your power is very remarkable. Your world, along with many others would depend on it." Minato looks away, uninterested on his words. "...You know...there aren't many of us left. I thought I was the only one with this power...to control demons...but as I can recall, what came out of you was Orpheus. The legendary greek musician and prophet of ancient mythology. His music can charm all living beings, including stones. But judging by your tone, you seem to be letting out some tragic song."

Minato's eyes twitch. "I never asked for these powers, and I never asked to be in this world. So save the sympathies and leave me alone." He walks away.

 **Remnant...**

 **Schnee Manor...**

Weiss looks at all the people that entered her families manor. It would have been an interesting time, but after her time in Beacon, it now feels hollow. Just people that probably value their own money than anything else in the world. But she still acts proper, for it is what she has been born and bred for. As much as she hates it on the inside, she must be proper, for her Father. She says hello to her guests, with a smile on her face. Then she notices that the people are gathering around in a spot. She looks to see a skinny man, wearing a bizarrely striped suit. He laughs out loud, while everyone laughs with him.

He notices the heiress look at him. "Ah! Ms. Schnee! Come here! I have a few words with you and your Father!"

Weiss couldn't help but feel uneasy with this man. But ultimately complies, knowing it would make her look un-proper to ignore him while everyone is watching. "And what do I owe this pleasure uh...Mr..."

"Shuji Ikutsuki. I must thank you for taking up my offer to have this little party, celebrating a new age of Remnant!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, thinking that her Father mostly said yes without bothering to ask her opinion about this matter. "Well...I'd like to know about this...new age. I believe I have the right to know it."

Shuji smiled, which made Weiss cringed a bit. "I am so glad you asked Little Weiss" He pats her head, which made her peeved. "I know you haven't been involved in the politics, but I believe that you will be interested in this. I have been in the middle of a little pet project. Me and Ol' Jimmy Ironwood have collaborated to help Remnant! I call it, The Shadow Infiltration Defenders! We have made a scientific break through, and we're putting it to great use! We have made a way to access unlimited, uncorruptible energy! Think of it, we can use this to help out our forces to protect the people from evil, dark forces! It's all thanks to one tower that can provide unlimited power! If you and your family can give me enough funds, we can create towers all over Remnant! Isn't that grand?!"

Weiss is rather disturbed by this man's childish behavior. How is he not kicked out of her manor yet? "Well...that sounds...great...but what happens when someone somehow hi-jacks it, like in..." Weiss stops herself. She didn't want to be reminded by that event.

"Oh ho ho ho...My little Weiss. You just have to take my word for it. No dark forces will be safe with the towers up. We will have peace..." He then whispered to her ears. "...even if we have to weed out every ounce of discord, like the Faunus." Weiss gasps. "Our campaign will make sure certain rebels will taste the awesome power of justice!"

Weiss is wide-eyed. She puts all the pieces together, and is terrified of this man. He attends to use James Ironwood to create an army to get rid of all Faunus! He just can't let him do that! "Your...crazy! I-"

"Why yes! I will take in your offer Ikutsuki!"

"What?!" Weiss turns around to see her Father. "Father?!"

"Weiss, the grown ups are talking, go on, walk off."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Weiss is in disbelief.

"Weiss, you may leave."

"Father, you must know that he plans to use his resources to hunt down every Faunus! Even you can't support this!"

"I am doing what is best for our family. Beacon was defenseless thanks for Ironwood and the White Fang. To secure the safety of our family, we must be extremely sure!"

Weiss then hissed in disgust. "Your only doing it because it will make you look good in front of everyone..." Weiss storms off.

"Weiss! Just know that if you enter that door, you are grounded!" She ignores his warnings and proceeds to her room. "I am truly sorry for her behavior Ikutsuki."

"Its fine. You know how kids can be. It is a shame that I have no kid yet. But it is a burden of being this worlds savior."

"It is quite impressive that you got Ironwoods blessing for this little project. It is a miracle that everyone is accepting it too."

Shuji chuckles. "Well, it just seems like a good idea. After all, what popular belief is false. I'm not planning to kill all the Faunus, the White Fang is getting the axe. The rest of the Faunus...well, lets just say, we're going to make sure they don't follow in their inspirations footsteps." Both of them laugh together as James Ironwood sits in a table, alone. He looks at the laughing Shuji, disgusted and frustrated.

Weiss opens and slams down her door. "Stupid Father! Stupid Shuji Ikutsuki! Stupid plans! Stupid..." She gives up and just falls to her bed, thinking how did all of this happen? She was happy, content with life. Now she's trapped in a box, with nowhere to go. She grabs her Rapier and practices. She's been doing so to keep herself from pure insanity. It was also because it reminds her of the times her only family member had some time to care for her. Winter. Although she was strict, and very harsh, she really tried to bring out the best from Weiss. She miss her sister already. She misses her friends. She wishes she could just disappear from this place and find them now. Then a black portal appears behind her. "Huh?! Waaaa-" Weiss vanishes.

 **Earth 2072...**

"Gah!" Weiss falls on her back. "Oww...What happened?" She sits up, and rubs her rear. Then she notices that she is in the middle of a city. "Huh?!" A city filled with neon lights and holographic neon signs. "Wh-What?! How did-Why I-What happened?!"

"Uh...Weiss?! Is that you?!"

Weiss turns around to see, shockingly, a familiar face. "Yang?! What are you doing here?!"

Yang sighs, as she looks at another blonde that Weiss doesn't recognize. "Its a long story."

 **To be continued...**


	8. Purge

**Note: For those who noticed that I accidentally copied two of the same chapters, that was an honest mistake, and no one should take it seriously. This is the real Chapter 8.**

 **Remnant...**

Two wooden swords clash as Akame and Jaune practice together. After the many times she was hit on her bare arms, they now have red marks all over her arms. Jaune then drops her wooden sword down, breathing heavily. "Okay...I think that'll be enough..."

Akame nods. "I'll meditate then. Hopefully I will get it right this time."

Bulat walks past Akame. "I see she's been improving. I must say, I had a hard time getting used to this whole aura thing."

Jaune raised his brow. "Really? Judging by you, I thought you'd be the master of it."

"Well...I think I suffered amnesia or something. But after mastering my aura, I felt like a new man."

Jaune then slaps himself mentally. _"Oh that's right...this guy was a_ _part of Akame's world. Of course he wouldn't know better..."_

Blake then feels a rumbling on her stomach. "Uh..."

Nora slides in next to Blake. "Don't deny your hunger! It will only growl at ya more."

"GROOOOOOOOGH!" Nora's stomach said.

"See?"

Blake forgot how much of an enigma Nora was. "Um...yeah..."

Ren overhears. "Hm...I guess its about time we got something to eat too."

Jaune sighs. "Yeah, I could have some grub too."

Bulat hummed to himself. "I could bring in some fish this time. Would you like to join me this time Jaune?"

Jaune flinched. "Um! Uh...I think I should keep on eye on Akame! How about Ren there! I'm sure he doesn't mind!"

Ren flinched. "What?!"

Bulat thought to himself. "Hm...We haven't bonded together Ren. Sounds good to me!"

He grabs Ren with his large arms. "Uh! Jaune! Nora help me out here!"

Jaune slides towards Nora's side. "Oh don't worry, she's going to bring us some snacks and drinks from the next small town!"

"I am?" Nora asked.

Ren tries to reach out his leader. "You must be kidding!"

 **Later...**

Blake sits at the dinning room alone. "I wonder if Mom and Dad is doing well..." Then she see's Jaune and Akame walk in. "So how's your process?"

Akame takes a look at her hand. "I'm so sure. I felt power. But I'm not sure if I successfully mastered my aura."

Jaune pats her shoulder. "I'm sure you got it done!"

Akame winced in pain. Her shoulder is still feeling the stings of the wooden sword. "Guh!"

"OH! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine." Akame smiles, trying to not make Jaune worry.

Then they here a knock on the door. "Huh? Did they already finished?" Jaune walks up and see's two men in armor. "Can I help you guys?"

"We found out that a faunus was hiding somewhere, have you met one around here?"

Jaune raised his brow. "Faunus?"

"That's right. We are the SID, and we are trying to look for some Faunus."

"What do you mean?"

Blake overhears the conversation and flinches. She grabs Akame's hand and they rush out of the kitchen. They hide in Bulat's room, that reeks of sweat. But she can't be seen. "Akame! Those guys are trying to kill me!"

"What?!"

"Those guys are from an extremist group that are trying to hunt me and my kind down!"

Akame couldn't believe what she is hearing. Their government was willing to make extremists hunt people down? She thought this world is nothing like her old world! She nods. They quietly exit the room and see that Jaune is still talking to the men. "But what if they are my friends though?"

"You know those Faunus, they mess with your heads, making you think they are your friends, but in actuality, they secretly want to rule your homes.'

Jaune is not liking those guys one bit. "What if I say your wrong?"

"Let us in." They forcefully let themselves in.

"Hey! Your not supposed to enter uninvited!"

"Calm your long johns boy. We are only here for the Faunus. And judging by the description, she likes to hide in the dark." Then something attacks him. "URGH!" "Sir!" Then someone hits him with a frying pan, knocking him out.

Jaune see's Blake and Akame already coordinated a sneak attack. "You guys!"

Blake then grabs the captains collar. "Talk! Why are you hunting me and other Faunus?!"

"Kuh! Like I'd say anything to a filthy animal like you..."

Blake then claws out his face. He screams in agony. "I had enough of you people belittling us like this, when we did nothing wrong!"

"Oh...but you did..." A new voice gets everyone's attention. A girl with orange hair, pony tailed, and a sick smile. "You caused many crimes to humanity. And now, you all will pay! For Justice!"

A dark skinned man is behind her. "That's right. You caused enough problems here..."

 **Earlier...**

Wave gets invited in the SID headquarters and see's Shuji Ikatsuki. "So you run this army?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't say army. But I'd say crusaders, on a mission."

"Huh?"

"I have been working to the bone to make sure I successfully made this force to demonstrate my new technology. But once the cries of the people hit my eardrums, I had to take action. So I recruited this sweetheart that saved you and made this little force for one goal."

"And that is?"

Shuji smirked. "Make humanity safe from outsiders. Such as these creatures known as Faunus. I believe you encountered them already Mr. Wave."

Wave nods. "Yeah..."

"That was their leader by the way. They follow a group known as the White Fang. They plan to take over civilization from us humans. They did many under handed tactics to do it. Including outside help from Remnants most dangerous criminals, and completely destroyed a city and academy with a few causalities from students and civilians alike." He presses a button, activating a screen from the bases wall.

Wave see's the attack on Beacon. He couldn't believe the chaos he is seeing. "...This is terrible..."

Seyru clenches her fist so hard, Wave can hear the metal. "Those bastards have been feeding from our fear for too long! TOO LONG! We will have retribution, in their BLOOOOOOD!" Wave couldn't help but get scared. This is the first he seen her this blood thirsty.

Shuji wiggles his finger. "Now, now. We won't kill them all. We plan to make sure their won't be any resistance once we get rid of the White Fang."

"Huh?" Wave asks, "What do you mean?"

"For another time. Right now, Seryu has a mission to do. You are more than welcomed to join her Mr. Wave."

Wave thinks about it. Seryu was playing at the wrong side during the days of the Empire. Then again, he was no different. But it seems she is at the right this time. These Faunus and this White Fang seems like savages that is trying to rule in fear. That is something he can't codon. Plus, if he's lucky, he might ask Ikatsuki to bring him home. "Alright. I'll help you protect this world from these Faunus."

 **Present...**

Seryu looks at Blake. "Finally found you...I've been wanting to meet you after all this time...Blake Belladonna."

Wave looks at Jaune and Blake, but someone else catches his attention. "Huh? Is that-?!"

Akame also notices the visitors. "It's you!" _"I thought Mine killed her...and what is he doing with her?"_

Wave then looks in anger at Akame. "Akame from Night Raid. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Have you been transported from a black portal too?"

"Black portal?" Wave could barely remember being sucked in from a black portal. "What do you know of it? Were you responsible for it?"

"What? No I'm not."

Wave narrows his eyes towards Blake. "And what are you doing with that Faunus? Are you helping the White Fang?"

"Huh?" Akame is confused on this remark.

Seryu walks in. "No doubt she is working for evil. Her eyes tell me so much. The eyes of a demon that feed on the hearts of innocence!" She points at Blake. "She was a member of the White Fang! Don't think that hiding will save you from your sins!"

Blake then brings out her weapon. "I had enough!" She dashes in and slashes down towards Seryu, but she grabs the Blakes weapon. "What?!"

Seryu smirks. "Is that all?"

Jaune notices something. "Wait...her hand! Its metallic!" Her gloves are slightly torn, revealing a metal hand.

Seryu tries to hold her sadistic glee. "Now for the FUN!"

Blake's weapon then cracks. "What?! You can't-!" Then Seryu's hand crushes the Gambol Shroud into pieces Blake jumps back in shock. "You..."

Seryu then takes off her glove and reveals her metal arms. "You utter FOOOOLS! I hold justice in my ARRRRMS! They hold great POWERRRR! This is the combine technological efforts of SID, and the DW coils! As for you Blake Belladonna! We calculated all your previous fights when you were a member of the cursed White Fang and your time at Beacon!" She grabs the door knob and crushes it, turning it into dust. "I will choke the life out of you until you wished you never were born!" She turns to Wave. "Mr. Wave! You take care of the sympathizers! While I take care of the FILTH!" Then her arms begin to morph. "As a gift to me and you, you dirty Faunus! I will show you Justice at its purest form! Machine guns that are made to break through your aura in the name of JUSTICE!"

Blake gasps. "What the-?!" Everyone is just as shocked, even Wave. Then Seryu with glee opens fire. In a matter of seconds the entire cabin gets shredded with bullets. Chips and wooden debris scatters everywhere.

As Seryu stops, there was nothing but destruction. "Heh...No one can withstand this power!"

Wave is wide eyed on what happened. "Are they dead...?"

Then Akame jumps out of the floor and gets ready to stab Seryu straight to her face. "Eliminate!" Then her blade gets blocked. "What?"

Wave stopped Akame's blade from reaching Seryu's face with his sword. He then pushes Akame back. "GRAND CHARIOT!" Then a flash of light surrounds Wave. He is now covered head to toe with his dark blue armor. He kicks Akame towards her stomach. Akame shouted in pain as she gets sent through the cabin and a few feet away.

Seryu smirks. "That's right Wave! Show no mercy!" Then she notices something. Blood on the floor. She notices a trail of blood that leads out of the cabin. "Ah...Trying to run and hide again I see..." She silently laughs as she follows the trail.

Akame tries to get up, but her stomach aches like it was before, if not worse. "Guh! Ugh...KUFF!" It is as if her stomach is constantly on fire. Wave's kick did so much damage then Akame imagine.

Then Wave jumps in. "I'd thought you would represent liberation Akame of Night Raid. But you seem to be comfortable with aligning yourself with anyone against any authority. No matter how much damage they done."

Akame gathers the strength to stand in one knee. "Wave...just what are you doing here? And why is she alive?"

"Your pretty quick to change the subject. I'm right to not trust you. Is peace really something you care about?"

"What I am doing here is none of your business. I'm trying to help my friends." Akame explained

Wave grits his teeth. "Help them with what? Overthrowing another government? Or maybe you grew obsessed with killing people and you are trying to find any excuse to kill again! Only a person who thinks killing their one and only sibling is the only way to save them would think that way!"

Akame's eyes widen. Her heart felt like it sunk. "..."

Blake is sitting on a tree, panting. She groaned in pain as she could feel a bullet on her leg. "Gngh!" She tries to calm down. She could remember using her clone to take the bullets, and give the illusion that she killed her. But one of the bullets seem to hit their mark.

"No use hiding Faunus!" Seryu shouts out. "You know you can't run from your destiny! And it is to die alone, in the name of all that is good! Once you die and everything you hold dear burns, this world could finally be at peace for Remnant! Now get over here and DIE LIKE THE RODENT YOU ARE!"

Blake clenches her fist. She just had enough of this girl and her words. "..."

Seryu then see's a shadow. "Huh? There you are!" She shoots at the shadow. But as soon as the bullets go through it, the shadow disappears. "What?!" Then more shadow's appear. "Damn it!" She shoots even more, spraying bullets to the sky, hitting only shadows. "Damn it all! Just die!" Then one of the more red shadows get close to Seryu and touches Seryu's hand, and it explodes. "GAAAH!" Seryu falls down and see's her metal hand burnt. "yo...you...YOU DAMN RAT!" A blue shadow touches her other hand and it freezes. "WHAT?!" The real Blake then climbs up the tree and begins shooting with her gun that wasn't smashed. Seryu tries to block the bullets, but her stomach and legs get shot. "AAAAAAGH!"

"Huh?" Wave hears Seryu's scream. "Seryu!" He runs off to save his partner. Akame tried to follow, but the pain on her stomach prevented her to do so.

Blake keeps shooting at the defenseless Seryu. "How does it feel? You think you can just torture innocent people and call it justice?!"

"Leave her alone!" Wave kicks Blakes gun out of her hand. Blake jumps back trying to grab her gun, only for Seryu to shoot Blakes way with a grin. "Its over."

Blake backs away, gritting in anger. "Are you really willing to kill thousands of innocent people?!"

Wave gets taken off by that comment. "Don't think your words can stray me! Might I remind you that its your kind that attacked an entire town with these Grimm monsters?"

Blake then remembers the Fall of Beacon. "...You idiot! A stray group of the White Fang joined the attack. Not even the whole White Fang was a part of it! I bet those people who sent you haven't told you the whole story, didn't they?"

"Huh?!" Wave then flinches. He begins to realize his mistake. He was easily manipulated to help the Empire, and let many people die as a result. Considering that she doesn't seem to be lying due to her tone, she might be telling the truth. "..."

"Don't let her evil lies sway you Wave!" Seryu gets up, holding her stomach to cover her bullet wounds. "It is obvious that she is trying to trick you. These Faunus can do that. But that won't work on us, so get ready to die."

Wave looks at the sadist's face. He knows how obsessive Seryu can be on any mission. He never thought ill of her, but now he is seeing this monster that many people described her.

 **A month ago...**

 **Earth 1024...**

"Man...I'm glad the war is over though...I don't have to see many monsters like Esdeath again." "And that Ubiquitous monster too."

Wave overhears his Navy buddies. After the war was over, there has been some new recruits, some of them was a part of the Revolutionary Army in some way. "Ubiquitous? Like Seryu Ubiquitous?"

"Yeah, next to Esdeath, she was the worse of them all. She would kill people, no matter what small crimes they did to the Empire." "In fact, she was a part of the Jaugers like you Wave."

One navy man, who was sitting alone then stands up. "Oh really?" He walks up to the nervous Wave. "Tell me, what was she like?"

"Huh?"

"What was that bitch like? Did she resemble the devil?"

Wave begins to sweat, he was in good terms with her, but he won't pretend that she wasn't a very sick individual. "She was...not right...She thought she was doing the right thing...but the Empire twisted her mind to think-"

Then he punches Wave in the face. "Hey! Knock it off!" The captain steps in.

"You SONOFABITCH! Your psycho of a friend killed my sister! She never wanted to be in this war! She was dragged in! But no, you don't care! You're only busy sucking on Honest's dick to care about everything that was happening! You should go to hell, along with all of your friends!"

Wave stays silent. "Alright! Get him out of here!" The elder shouts out.

"GO TO HELL! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU PUPPET! YOU SOULLESS PUPPET!"

Wave turns away to hide his shameful face. "Wave...I'm sorry about that. It wasn't your fault...you were tricked like all of us...Just remember that you still have us. Right?" There were some that nodded. But others were hesitant. Clearly they were former Revolutionary members. "Right?!" They nodded after the threat. "Good..."

"I...got to go..." Wave rushes off. He couldn't hold his tears. He was raised to be a man for all his life. He didn't want to anyone see him cry like this.

 **Present...**

Wave recalls that moment. He made a mistake, and he can't afford to repeat it. "Wait." He grabs Seryu's shoulder. "Maybe we should capture her for information."

"What do you mean? She worked for the White Fang! That gives her the death penalty!"

"But...I don't think she really deserves that harsh of a punishment. We are not here to oppress, we are here to protect!"

Seryu then gets angry. "Wave...you are sounding like a sympathizer..." Seryu then points her gun-hand to him which made him flinch. "...don't make me do this." She grits, trying to contain her rage and hatred.

Wave now sees it. The monster inside Seryu. He saw a glimpse of it in the past.

 **Earth 1042**

 **Months Ago...**

Wave runs to Seryu. "There you are! What happened to the thieves?"

"Don't worry Wave, I already took care of it."

Seryu along with her old dog companion Kuro walks past Wave. He notices blood dripping from the dogs mouth. He gasps. He then grabs her shoulder to stop her. "You executed them...didn't you? Listen, just because we Jaugers have special jurisdictions doesn't mean we can kill people whenever we wa-"

She grabs Waves hand. She turns her head, smiling like an innocent little girl. "They weren't Night Raid, but they were admitted criminals. So I removed them from the population. Justice is served." Wave couldn't help but cringe at her attitude. "Lets keep working together! There is so much evil to purge!" She walks away with her dog companion as Wave looked on in horror to see how corrupted things are. But he still continued to work for them, and why? For the duty of being a soldier? Or fear?

 **Present...**

Wave sighs. "Seryu, I'm sorry...but no. I refuse to work for corruption anymore..."

"Huh?" Both Seryu and Blake is confused.

Wave then turns off his armor and reverts back to his base form. He looks to Seryu's eyes. "I have made so many mistakes in my life. They all stem from my incompetence from doing the right thing. I should have done this before, but I was afraid of dying, and I just can't bare the thought of having my family hear of my death. But now, I don't care of that anymore. I want to repay my sins, and actually have the courage to do this. Seryu...stop this. Spare her life...not for the greater good...but for me...I don't want to be partners with a cold blooded killer..."

Seryu was speechless, she is driven to tears. "Wave..." She then falls to Waves arms, slightly sobbing.

Wave pats her head. "Its okay...Everything is going to be alright..."

Seryu sniffed. "No...its not going to be..."

Wave slightly smiles, finally getting through to her. "Of course things will be al-" Then he sees orange light coming out of his stomach. "Huh?!"

"No...it won't be...for you..." Seryu looks at Wave with cold, lifeless eyes.

Wave panics. "Guh! Grand Char-!"

Then Seryu blasts Wave to the stomach with a missile! Wave gets sent high up, and then explode into the sky! Blake looks in shock. "...you...killed him...he was your partner and you killed him!"

Seryu looks coldly to her. "I do what I must for justice!" She turns her cold hand into a flame thrower and points to Blake. "Now burn..."

Blake gasps. She couldn't believe that her life will end like this. Its unfair! Then when she was going to burn, it didn't happen?

Seryus hand has been grabbed and forced to point the sky. "What?! Who would-?!"

Bulat is the one. He stares at Seryu with an un-amused look on his face. "You ruined my house you know." Then the wind begins to circulate around him. "INCURSIO!" As he roars to the heavens, A white body armor forms around him.

"L-Let go of me!" Seryu tries her best to break this mans grip, but its no use! If anything, he is crushing her arm! "Damn you! I'll-!"

Then the armored one punches her square in the face! She roars in pain as she crashes to a forest, many meters away! Bulat stands firm and tall. "You're lucky I felt like holding back. You don't want to know what will happen to you if I gave it everything I have."

Blake is shocked to see someone so strong. _"This kind of strength shouldn't exist!"_

Seryu tries to get up. "..Ugh...Wuh! Why you...dirty..." Her vision is very blurry and her neck feels stiff from being nearly broken. She falls to her knees. "No...I can't...lose...yet...I haven't...destroyed...all of the evils in the world!"

Bulat then jumps in to walk towards the defeated Seryu. "Sorry, but you lost here. Now why don't you tell me why you and your men have been wreaking my house? Say anything I don't like, and I might need to actually be rough." He punches his palm, some wind has broke, showing his might.

Blake runs to the injured Akame. "Are you okay?!"

Akame coughs blood. "...I...think...where is...Wave?"

Blake then looks down and shakes her head. Akame is in disbelief. "She killed him...she really is a monster..."

Akame looks at the defeated Seryu and is showing no sympathy. Only showing sympathy for Wave. She hopes that he can meet Kurome in the afterlife. "...Wave..."

Bulat walks up to Seryu, about to grab her. "Alright, lets make this easier for you." Then something slashes at his chest. His armor breaks and blood spurts all over. "GAAAUUUH!"

Akame watches in shock. "Bulat!" She tries to get up, but the pain of her stomach makes her unable to even stand. Blake catches her from falling in her face. She looks up to see who done this to Bulat, it was something she never expected. "...it...can't be...!" Her eyes widened.

"Seryu, are you alright?" A girl with long purple hair jumps in. She is wearing a lavender dress, white boots and small glasses, along with large scissors.

Bulat gets on one knee and tries to cover his wound. "Ugh...how...? It can't be..." He couldn't believe his armor was broken after one slash. He thought this armor was supposed to be indestructible.

Akame is frozen in shock. "...Its her!"

"Huh? Who is she?" Blake asks.

Akame remembers this person. "...She...Sheel...SHEELE?!" Sheele grabs Seryu's hand and helps her up. Akame couldn't believe what she is seeing. Back then, Seryu was the one who killed Sheele. But now, they are teaming up? This doesn't make any sense Akame thought. It is like fate is playing a sick joke on her.

Sheele supports the half conscious Seryu. "Let's get out of here!" She carries her large scissors up, and it flashes a bright light that blinds everyone. Sheele jumps away with Seryu.

Blake opens her eyes once the light dies down. She see's the two already out of range. "They got away!"

Akame then see's Bulat still scarred. "Bulat!" Blake runs out to help him.

Jaune gets out of the wooden rubble and rubs his head in pain. "Ugh...what happened?" She see's both Akame and Bulat injured. "Oh no!" He runs up to Akame while Blake helps out Bulat. "What happened?"

Akame looks down, still shaken from what she has seen. "...Sh-Sheele...why...?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Blue eyes slowly open. "Ngh...Uhhhh..."

"Don't move too much! You've been hurt!"

"What? Wh-Where am I?"

"You are in bed. I found you by the lake, so I brought you here."

"I...I see...Thanks..." The man reveals to be Wave, still alive. "My name is Wave by the way...what's your name?"

The girl is wearing a brown hood, but is shown to have brown eyes and slightly tan skin. "My name is Velvet! Nice to meet you Wave!" She shakes Wave's hand.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Moving Forward to War

**All characters belong to their retrospective companies!**

Weiss, Yang, and Leone are walking together in the streets. "Seriously, where are we?"

"I don't recognize this city..."

"I never seen a city so big before! This is so cool!"

Weiss then whispers to her friend. "Who is this lady with you? Is she some twin or something?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you guys! Hey, Leone! This is my friend Weiss." She tightly hugs Weiss with her one arm.

"Gaaagh! Ya-Yang! I need my oxygen!"

Leone laughs. "Ha Ha Ha! I see! Nice to meet ya Weiss! The names Leone!" She winks to Weiss. "You guys look cute together. I could already tell you're great friends."

Weiss musters up her strength to pull away from Yang's arm. "Guh! Never do that again!"

Yang chuckles as she smirks at Weiss. Then both of them went silent. Leone was confused on the sudden silence. Then both Yang and Weiss embrace each other. "...Good to see you again..." With tear streaming through her face. "Sorry you have to see me like..." She looks at her stump arm. "...this."

Weiss couldn't contain her tears either. "...I'm just glad you are alright." They look at each other in the eyes, and smile to each other. All of the pent up sadness they share from being away has been held inside for too long. They nodded, knowing that they are united. Weiss then remembers something. "But...where is Ruby? Shouldn't she be with you?"

Yang sighs, scratching her back head. "Yeah...she sort of left me..."

"She what?!" Weiss stomps her foot down. "Grgh! The next time I see that dolt, I'll-!"

"Whoa whoa! Slow down Ice Queen! First we got to know where she is!"

Leone steps in. "Um...I think the real question is, where are we? So far we have no idea where to go."

Yang shrugs. "Well, why don't we get some info at the nearest joint? That's usually how I get my info." She looks around to see one called Mary's Cafe. "Not exactly a bar, but close enough. Come on!" She leads the way. As they enter the door they see that it is closed. Yang looks through the wooden doors and notice some shadowy silhouettes. "Hmm...Leone, need your help."

 **Inside...**

Shiora runs around laughing and having fun with this new place she hasn't seen before. "Wow! This place is huge! And that's a huge TV!"

Koogari chuckles. "Well, we also have robot fights here too."

"Really?! Grandmom, can we come here more often?! Can we, can we, can we?!"

Claire shakes her head. "No Shiora. This place is for grown ups."

Shiora slouches. "Awww..."

Then the front door gets blown away! Everyone turns to see the one responsible. A blonde lady with short hair and two bangs. "Yo! Leone in the house!"

Yang and Weiss walks in. "Wow, not bad. But I would have done it better."

"Must you rough house everywhere we go?"

Mary runs down the stairs. "What is going on?! We are closed!"

Leone smirks. "Oh really? It looks like a party is going on, and I can't resist crashing it."

Yang walks in the bar section of the cafe. "Now, if you have any strawberry sunshine with an umbrella, I'll take it!"

Mary had enough of these people. "Four! Take these unwanted guests out!"

Then on cue, a small, young looking butler with dark hair with two bangs walks in. Weiss notices Four. "Four?"

Leone raises her brow. "Oh...?" Leone did experience many small fighters that are more capable than what they look. Kurome in particular. Four then walks in and grabs her hand. "Huh?" Then Four raises Leone up. "Wha-?!" Then Four throws Leone towards the bar.

Yang turns around to see Leone about to hit her. She gasps, unable to dodge in time. But a large circle with a snowflake symbol appears in front of her, stops Leone, and she softly lands. Weiss made her Glyph to stop Yang. "Thanks Weiss..." She nods.

Leone gets up and rubs her head. "Uh...What the hell was that?!" She couldn't believe she was thrown around by some kid.

Four stands there with the same expressionless face. Mary smirks. "Let this be the lesson to you girls. Never mess with me. Especially in my cafe." Mary was very pleased to see the new modeled body for Four was doing very well after Isrelo upgraded her after the Easter Island Incident.

Leone growls. "Oh yeah? Well I am just getting started!" Then her belt begins to flash. Her body burns with bright flames as her body begins to morph to be more muscular, her hair growing to be longer and messy, she grew a yellow tail, cat ears, and paws that resemble a lion. "Huh?" Leone looks at her hands, now turned into paws. She then look behind her to see a tail. "Whoa! What happened to me?"

Yang and Weiss is more shocked. "Leone?! You transformed?!"

"How did she do that?!"

Leone could feel her power rising, she also recognizes this feeling. A feeling of overwhelming power. Power of a lion! She chuckles. "Well, whatever this is, I like it! In fact I'm really feelin it!" Four then runs to Leone and readies a punch. Leone blocks the punch with one hand, causing a huge gust of wind hit everyone. "Not bad kid. Time to repay you." She then swings Four around and throws her towards the large TV, cracking it and causing it to fall on Four as she falls.

"Four!" Mary panics. Koogari cringes, seeing both his creations being damaged.

Claire grabs Shiora's hand and they back away from the three intruders. "What is it that you want?"

Leone smiles. "We just want a drink."

Weiss shakes her head and decides to step in She walks past Leone and glares at her, mentally telling her to back off. Leone smirks and shrugs. Weiss turns back to Claire and bows. "I am truly sorry about this. We are lost, and we need some directions on where we are."

Claire then thought of something. "Hold on, where do you all come from?"

"Me? I'm from Atlas."

"No, your world. Which world did you come from?"

Weiss raised her eye brow. "World? What is this place anyways?"

"This is Earth. The Earth in 2072 to be exact."

"Earth?" Weiss is confused. "So...this is not Remnant? What is going on here?"

Claire has connected the dots and came to a realization. "I see...have you all been sucked into some black portal?"

The three then flinched. They recalled a black portal sucking them into this place. Weiss barely seen it once she was sucked in and both Yang and Leone defiantly saw it together. "Um...yes?"

Claire nods. "Now I see. You have been sucked in from your world to this one. You were not the only ones who were sucked in that strange wormhole."

"Really? Who else?" Weiss asks.

Then the door opens. "Phew...Sorry about that guys. So what were we ta-"

Weiss gasps. So does Yang. "Ru-Ruby?"

Ruby is wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. Her best friend and sister in the same room! But the person she is more shocked to see is her sister. She walks up to her little sister after she left her. "Y-Yang! I'm so sorry! I...I should have stayed! Ohmygosh...I-"

Yang hugs her with her one arm. "I'm sorry too...I don't blame you..." She looks at her stump and curses it.

Ruby then begins to cry. She felt even more bad for leaving her. After forgetting about her, and going in some crazy adventure, she feels like a terrible person for leaving even more. "...Yang..."

Minato, Mira, and Raidou walks in. "Okay...what just happened?"

Weiss smiled at the two hugging it out. She turns her head, thinking they need their own space. "Weiss..." She then see's Ruby and Yang openly invite her to join them. Weiss was speechless, she then happily joins in the group hug.

Leone is beginning to cry a little. "'sniff!' Damn it...Its only dust in my eyes..."

Mira is also crying. "Wow...I don't know what's going on, and yet I couldn't help but be emotional for this..."

Minato looks at Mira with an un-amused look. "Your head must be malfunctioning."

 **Later...**

Ozpin gathers everyone for a meeting. He informs everyone about how this situation happened to Weiss, Yang, and Leone. "I am glad you are here, we could use all the help we could find for this operation."

Yang nods. "Sorry if I won't be any help..."

Ruby smiles. "Don't worry Yang. I bet you can kick all of their butts with one arm!"

Yang chuckles. "Maybe..."

Weiss twitches her eye. "Are you a dolt? Bringing her to battle like this will put her to danger!"

"Hey!" Yang felt offended.

But Weiss looks at Yang, and gives her a concerned face. Yang then understands that Weiss is concerned for her safety. She shifts her focus back to Ruby. "Seriously, you got dumber since the last time we met."

Ruby twiddles her thumbs. "Sorry..."

"Anyways, this Shuji Ikutsuki has a small army, but they have formidable weapons in their side. Including General Ironwoods technology and weapons as well."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang has experience in fighting Ironwoods mechs. "Really? How did he got them?"

"He was blackmailing James to help him on his little project."

Weiss grits in anger. "That despicable man." She clenches her dress.

Ruby places her hand to her friends shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, we can take him down."

Raidou tips his hat. "You are one positive girl. It might be needed, for what you are about to see."

"Huh?" She turns to him.

Raidou's smile then turns into a frown. "Ikutsuki has been collecting many faunus in one place. A prison camp to...discipline them..." Everyone then turns to Raidou. He brings out his phone, and connects it to the nearest TV. It then shows a line of many faunus in cuffs. They are walking towards a camp site. One of them gets very jittery and scared. He couldn't take it anymore and tries to get out. He causes so much of a ruckus that the men in armor then hits him with the butt of their guns, beating him with an inch of his life.

Mira and Ruby gasps an covers their mouths in shock. "Oh my...so cruel..."

"Wh-Why...?"

Yang, Weiss, and Leone are showing anger in their eyes, as they grit as hard as they can. "Those...monsters..."

"Unacceptable...Absolutely unacceptable!"

"Those guys are gonna die..."

Minato is even showing shock in this. Including anger. "Tch..."

Raidou then turns it off. "They have many hostages in this camp. We need a group to focus on saving the imprisoned faunus, another group takes care of the guards."

Ozpin then adds in, "We are going to be outnumbered, and they have some willing soldiers against us. One of them is a cyborg that has been hunting and disposing of White Fang members."

Raidou then brings out a hard drive that shows the info of Seryu Ubiquitous. Her limbs are nothing but hard metal, along with absurd amount of hidden weapons inside her. "That's not all of SID's best soldiers. The next one is Sheele. A young lady who holds giant scissors that is said to cut through anything.

"Um...excuse me, but is her weapon really large...scissors?" Ruby asks.

Raidou scratches her head under his hat. "Well...apparently she does..."

Ruby doesn't know what to think. It feels very odd, but also cool. "Uhhh..Okay..."

"I'd be careful around her. She is very masterful with her weapon."

Leone chuckles. "What is she going to do, give us all a hair cut?" Everyone was chuckling, except Yang. She doesn't want her hair to be cut.

Raidou continues. "And of course the one Minato met earlier." An image of Minato's opponent appears. The same small, meek looking girl. But she's stronger than she looked. Minato knew that once they clashed blades. "I'd be extra careful if I were you. She has the ability to bring fallen warriors from the dead as her mindless puppet." Everyone felt very eerie about it. They really don't want to be a mindless puppet. Ruby notices that she fought Akame before. She must mean business if she can go blade to blade with someone like Akame.

Minato then steps in. "They have a small army, and we also have to worry about saving those people. If this is another suicide mission you are sending us to, than you sir are a real piece of-"

Mira then moves her arms around Minato. "Ahhh! Don't do it! Don't curse in front of our guests!"

"Oh shut up Mira!"

Claire then speaks up. "You don't have to worry, other collectors are willing to help out. In fact, one of them have been helping out behind the scenes..."

"Indeed..." Then another Claire walks in.

"HUUUUH?!" Everyone is confused to see two Claire Skyhearts.

The Claire that was speaking, then puffed out smoke, and reveals a girl with pink long hair and a vocaloid dress. "Hey Wild Card! Long time no see!"

Minato is slightly surprised. "Chelsea?!"

Then a small girl with a goth dress, blonde hair, and red eyes walk out of the shadows. "We meet again Ms. Rose. Or should I call you Ruby?"

Ruby and Mira are both shocked. "Ellie!"

"Elizabeth Greenhough Smith too?"

Chelsea then walks up to Minato. "I was one of the people chosen to investigate this SID facility. No one could blend in better than me and Ellie here." She rubs her little partner's head.

"Ah! Chelsea! Knock it off!"

Ruby then dashes towards Elizabeth. "Ellie! Its been too long! How have you been?!"

"Hey! Its been only two months! Would you please stop embarrassing yourself you dolt!"

Weiss notices Ruby hugging this blonde girl. "Hm..." She is not liking what she is seeing.

Ozpin then speaks up. "That is not all. We all have been hearing from our friends from Earth 1024. They seem to be suffering from the same Grimm problem as well."

"Hm?" Minato raises his brow.

 **Earth 1024...**

In the capitals meeting room, General Najenda sits there with her hands connecting together, covering half of her face, only showing her un-amused eyes. "Najenda! The situation is getting worse!" Day by day, the causalities are piling up!" "These strange creatures are killing so many people around the capital!" "You must do something!" The men are desperate from getting an answer from her.

She then brings out a cigarette and lights it. After puffing out the smoke, she answers their question. "I am already having my men working on a counter measure for these black creatures, as for where they came from, I have a couple of friends to take care of them."

"What friends General?" She only gives them a smirk.

 **Outside...**

The Beowolf Grimm runs towards the city, only for them to get cut in many pieces! Metal threads cover many of the Capital cities entrances preventing the Grimm to enter the city. Lubbock sits there on a high platform. "Well, this is getting boring, but knowing these things are everywhere, I can't let my guard down. Still...I wish I could help out more than this."

 **Earth 2072...**

Ozpin continues. "Earth 1024 has been transporting their soldiers to our Earth to assist us."

Weiss then says, "But couldn't our government try and stop Shuji Ikutsuki? Surely they wouldn't allow this!"

"I'm afraid after my supposed death, everyone was in a panic. Ikutsuki was suggested to calm everyone down is to shift the blame to the faunus, after information caught White Fang members attack Beacon. The world is afraid of what will happen now,and Shuji Ikutsuki is taking advantage of that."

Minato scoffs. "Wow...There was a 9/11 joke there, but that's beneath me."

Ozpin continues. "This is a problem for all worlds, because the Grimm targets fears and negative energy. Ikutsuki is using your Numbered Coils to transport the Grimm to the other worlds, so that his plan to turn all the world against the faunus won't be interrupted. If we don't stop him, the Grimm will continue to thrive and grow even stronger, and spread across all worlds..."

Raidou nods. "Your worlds has tons of negative energy as it is. But if the Grimm is able to invade against more worlds that are unprepared, there's no telling how much damage will be done."

Ruby is really nervous from that. Weiss and Yang look at each other, wondering if he is serious about this. Leone frowns, showing hints of anger. Mira is shaking in fear, realizing how serious this is. She isn't prepared for this kind of large scale danger. Minato then steps out of the shadows and steps in. "So all we gotta do is blow the place up, save those animal people, and take the Numbered Coil away from him, and we put him down for good. Is that it?"

Claire nods. "We will make sure he won't hurt our worlds."

Raidou shrugs. "I was hoping to put him in the brigs, but I guess if we have no choice, then its fine."

Leone then cracks her large knuckles. "I like the ladies plan better!"

Weiss looks at Leone's still transformed form. "How do you get out of that?"

Leone looks at her body. "Oh, forgot about that." She then focuses hard and then flames envelop her, turning her back to normal. "Huh...phew! There we go!"

Mira giggles while Minato groans in frustration. Ozpin coughs. "Before we continue with the plan, is there any other questions you would like to ask?"

Minato speaks up. "Yeah." He looks at Chelsea. "There was something I didn't get. When the people who got reincarnated came to their new world, they also brought their weapons with them. You have any idea why is that?"

"An interesting question indeed. Raidou, if you may?"

"I may not know much about your technology, but from what I gathered, its properties has been revolved around dreams or possibilities. It is also said to be one with the soul. Ever since Haruka got Earth 1024 involved, the dead souls during their civil war must have been sucked in the dimensional waves same way Ozpin did. However, the results for them is they lost their memories. The only thing that is left from their past is their Teigu's. As you know, Teigu's aren't ordinary weapons. Most of them connects through the users soul in some way."

Ozpin nods. "Its as I say, a weapon is only a part of the soul. When you die in battle, a part of the weapon goes with you."

Minato raises his brow. "That doesn't really make any sense...but alright..."

"'Ahem!' Well...okay. The plan here is that we will have three people save the prisoners while the rest of us take care of the guards. Minato will lead the charge while Raidou takes care of the Numbered Coil."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Minato shouts out, startling everyone. "I worked my ass off, collecting COILS, and you just give me the general role?! What's wrong with you?!"

"M-Minato calm down!" Mira grabs his shoulder to prevent him from lashing out on him.

"I need people to trust in this role." Ozpin coldly said.

Minato grits his teeth, he walk closer and even brings out his sword which made everyone panic. "I am no ones puppet, and I am not above getting rid of you!" He raises his sword.

"Minato NO!" Ruby cries out.

Then someone grabs his arm. "Huh?"

"Alright, that's enough Wild Card." Raidou glares at Minato with un-amused eyes. His aura then blows wind through Minato's face, showing only a fraction to his immense power. Even everyone in the room felt it, and they were intimidated.

Minato's eyes twitch. He walks away, but not before giving him a middle finger, and slamming the door. Ruby then slowly stands up. "Yeeeeeeah...I'm going to check on him...again." She dashes away.

Mira places her hands to her chest, and sighing. "Minato..." She is very worried for her partner.

Weiss then whispers to Yang. "She seems to be in a rush to check on him. Its as if she knew about these people quite well..."

Yang couldn't find what's the problem with that. "...and?"

"And...I just want to know who are these people. Ruby should have introduce them to us!"

Yang then jolts. "Oh! Why didn't you say so? Come on!" Yang then grabs Weiss in the arm and they go by the door.

Leone wonders what was that about. Then she see's Shiora walk to her. "Hey! Can you turn back to that cat body again? I think its kinky!" Leone is wide eyed to hear that from a kid.

 **Downstairs...**

Minato storms off and punches the wall, causing it to crack. Ruby see's him. "Minato!"

"Get away from me. We are not doing this shit again!"

Ruby reaches him. "Come on Minato! This is not about us, this is about saving these innocent people!"

"No! You are wrong! You are only doing this because you want to save that Blake girl!"

Ruby's eyes widened. "How did you know about Blake?!"

"Um, hello? I know everything about you and everything that happened to you, ever since that sphere hit my head. I got another flash of your memories when you slept in my bed. I recalled your friend Blake ran away after the Fall of Beacon. Your sister lost an arm, and she didn't even bother saying a single word! I know you better than anyone, and its only because you are so gullible and predictable."

Ruby rubs her arm, feeling bad at his words. "...Uh...so?"

"So? Really? This Blake chick left you, and you seriously expect her to come back to you after you save her? That's your problem Ruby! You trust everyone you meet! Even your enemies! You trusted Blake, and she ran away! You trusted Cinder even though she obviously looks evil! You trusted Ozpin, and everything literally fell apart!"

"Would you stop hating on Ozpin! He is only trying to make things better! I know he is not a bad person! I trust him, because I know he is only trying to protect Remnant!"

Minato then glares at her. "Okay genius. Tell me this, why haven't you told him about your silver eyes then?"

Then there was a silence. "Si-Silver eyes?"

"Did I stutter?! Or are you that stupid to forget something that important?! If you trust him with your life, then why didn't you ask him? Maybe you really are an idiot!"

"Hey!" Yang and Weiss walks towards him. "Lay off my sister!" She gets stands right in front of him while Weiss comforts Ruby.

"Oh yeah, Forgot you were here." He bitterly said.

Weiss had enough of him too. "What is your problem?! Can't you see your being an insensitive jerk?"

"Ha! That's funny coming from you."

Weiss gasps. Yang then gets in his face, with her eyes red. "Shut up..."

Minato is also showing anger in his face. "I'm not afraid of you. You really want to face me, in the state you're in?"

Yang doesn't like the way he is looking down on them, especially with that voice that reminds her so much of an asshole she knows. "You...!" Her hair bursts into flames.

But Minato is unfazed by her building up power. "Stop it Yang!" Yang is shocked to see this coming from Ruby. "That's enough...Please Minato...I trust you. Why can't you trust us?"

Minato bitterly looks at her. He turns his around. "Someone who trusts too much gets hurt the most. I learned that the hard way. If you want to suffer more because of your so called friends, then that's your problem..." He walks away.

Leaving Ruby in tears. "Your wrong...your wrong!"

Minato then stops. "...Tell that to Blake..." He continues to walk away.

Ruby then gets on her knees, feeling sad, but also angry. Weiss and Yang tries to comfort her. Minato leaves the room, only to see Mira, with an angry look on her face.

Minato raised a brow. "I have a feeling you're not in a good mood."

"Minato Arisato! Why did you say all of that mean stuff to Ruby?!"

"Seriously? You really going to concern yourself with her problems, and make that an excuse to get mad at me?"

"That's not it! Minato, you've gone too far! I know you have trust issues, but you can't just say all of that stuff to a person who helped us!"

"Damn it Mira! You really think I am just being angry for the sake of being angry?! I am sick and tired of that girl trusting that damn Ozpin! Its like she can't learn her lesson! If she was in my shoes, she would still be another mindless puppet working for the D.A.B, doing their dirty work!"

"You honestly think Ruby is capable of killing my family if she was in that spot? Is that what you are saying?"

"Maybe! If you sugar coat it hard enough! She could believe anything!"

Mira is shocked to hear how bitter Minato has become. "Minato...if you believe all of that...than why do you trust me then?"

Minato sighs. "...because you lost something like I did. Its because of me that you lost your father...I guess I was waiting for the moment if you would turn on me whenever you knew of the truth..."

Mira gasps. "Di-Did you really think that?!"

"Listen. I was lied to by everyone in the D.A.B, and they catered to me as much as they can when I worked for them. Mary and Koogari quips and critiques me as many times they have the chance. Despite their dirty background, I trust them, because I know them better than anyone. Ruby doesn't even know a thing about Ozpin, and his plans, and once she thinks that she knew Blake, she is shocked to see her true colors, and that's a coward. I learned to just accept you in, because I thought you would be the end of me one of these days, and I was alright with it. But I was wrong. You are the most trusted person I know. You would do anything for me. And yet you're independent in your own right, so your not some mindless robot that does whatever I say. Your..." Then Minato stops himself.

Mira then felt a hint of him being genuine for once. "Minato..."

Minato then turns around. "Just leave me alone for a sec..." He walks away, leaving Mira unsure what to think about what he said.

 **Outside...**

Minato sits alone. He looks at the moon, feeling nothing but frustration towards it. The fact that something bigger than him is always trapping him in these situations like this. If there was a god out there, he would flip him the bird and slap him. Never before has he wanted to straight up leave this world. Heck, why not life? Then someone walks in. Its Mira. "Minato, you're acting childish. You have friends by your side, you have to remember that!"

Minato sighs. "What the hell are you doing Chelsea?"

Mira flinches, and sighs in defeat. A puff of smoke then envelops Mira, then the smoke reveals Chelsea. "Nothing truly gets past you, huh Wild Card?"

Minato then brings out his hand. "Well, I had a little help." Then his hand morphs into three stick like fingers, and a platinum forearm. This made Chelsea flinch a bit. "This Orpheus has been coming in handy for awhile. Including seeing who you really are." Then his entire left eye flashed purple.

Chelsea is impressed at the Wild Cards new abilities. She heard how much he defeated Cinder with Orpheuses power. "Where did it came from?"

"Not sure. But now looking back, this guy must have been stuck inside of me for awhile now. Its like he was a part of me for all this time. And once I knew I was about to die, he came out. But not out of fear...but defiance...I wasn't afraid to die. I just reject the idea. I always have been thinking about dying for a long time...but not before I found out my past..." Chelsea then walks closer to him. "So, you trying to convince me that I'm wrong or something and believe in the power of friendship or something?"

Chelsea smiles. "Oh no, I don't believe in that sort of thing. If I did, I wouldn't be here, wouldn't I? I heard from some chick named Najenda that I was some assassin that fought with some Revolutionary Army. I died, and from I guessed from her friends reaction, it wasn't a pretty exit...So I just move on, with a profession I know won't acquire me to risk my life, and give me enough cash to make a living."

Minato see's where she came from. He has seen her life and how it went. It truly wasn't a pretty sight. Someone like her didn't deserve such an ugly fate. It made him forget how fucked up Akame's world was. The more he thought about it, he somewhat recognize that girl that he met when he was fighting that Fall Maiden. That small black haired girl. He recalled Chelsea tried to kill her, but she survived Chelsea's assassination attempt, and the rest was history... "If that's the case, why did you accepted the D.A.B's offer then? I doubt you would like risking your life with people who doesn't effect you."

Chelsea then looks down, with a tone down smile. "...You're right. Those people has nothing to do with me. Even if the D.A.B had enough money for me to retire early I would still hesitate, but then I started to...remember..."

"Hm?"

"...Remember why I decided to become an assassin. Not because I wanted to make money or make a living, but because I wanted to help people...I remembered when I was a maid to a rich man. He was cruel, and would sacrifice people for sport. So once I found the tools I need, I took him down, and liberated the slaves. That was when I knew my calling. I knew the risks, but I just can't ignore injustice, even if I wanted to. Its not just in me..."

Minato begins to see what she means. "Chelsea..."

Then Chelsea smirks. "But the money really helps as well!"

Minato then slouches. "Really?" Then he thinks about it. He keeps telling Ruby that he doesn't really care about the faunus, and certainly doesn't care for this Blake Belladonna. He is afraid that she would run away during battle when the going gets rough. But if that were to happen, and if he is not around to fix things. He groans. "So you gave me this pep talk because you think I'm too goody goody to let Ruby go at this alone?"

Chelsea shrugs. "You said it, not me." She figured he wouldn't leave Ruby alone in this mission. One, Mira would no doubt join Ruby, and the Wild Card is way too attached to leave her alone too. Second is the fact that he did help her out during the Easter Island race, whether it was intentional or not. Third, knowing his luck, this Shuji Ikutsuki would most likely come to him eventually, so why delay the inevitable? These Grimm wouldn't exactly go away if Minato did nothing. Its mostly pride that's holding him back. The fact that someone like this Ozpin is ordering him around and his shady background.

Minato looks up to the sky. He lets out his breath, and looks at Chelsea, taking a lollipop, and smiles. He sighs. "Whatever, if your going to be well payed then I don't see why shouldn't I." They both walk together, and Minato notices how flirtatious Chelsea is becoming lately.

 **Inside...**

Minato notices everyone waiting for him. "Hm?"

Mary is the first to speak. "Minato. I had a little talk with Ozpin and convinced him to switch roles with Raidou. I told him that coil collecting is your profession, and no one gets them better than you. (Most of the times...)"

Mira smiles. "Yeah...he has a hard time trusting you because of your outbursts, but we told him that you can be trusted, right?"

Minato didn't know what to say. He felt like a jackass for being angry with everyone. He rubs his head in embarrassment. "Um..." He never did knew how to express himself in this manner.

Mira then walks in front of him. "Don't worry about it. But you will have to apologize one of these days!" Pointing at him, in a scolding manner.

Minato then frowns. "Tch...when did you became so bossy? A malfunction or something?"

Mira was offended. "He-Hey! That was rude!"

Raidou shrugs while everyone else laughed. Ruby looks on with a small smile. But he knew something was on her mind.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sheele sits Seryu down as they catch their breath. "We should be safe for now..."

"Just in time too...thank you Sheele. You are a true partner of justice..."

Sheele giggles. "Well, I try. We known each other in such a short amount of time, but we really learned to get along."

Then someone walks in. "Hey girls!" They turn to see the one named Kurome. "I see you came out okay."

"Oh hey Kurome. How was your mission?" Sheele asks.

"It was fine. Creating a diversion is a piece of cake. But I think we're going to meet some heavy hitters soon." Kurome walks past them.

Seryu smiles sadistically, like a demon. "Well, we will be ready! We will crush everyone in our way, with the hammers of JUSTICE!"

Kurome smirks arrogantly. "Nothing gets past you, huh Seryu? Some things never change..." The three walk to the large concentration camp, with many faunus on their way in cuffs.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
